


If You Ever Need Me, I'll Be There

by conformityissuicide



Series: McGarrett-Williams Family Saga [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conformityissuicide/pseuds/conformityissuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny didn't realize how much they relied on each other. It took months of support and the innocent insights of their two little girls to realize just how much they needed each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Only Reason He Smiled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BFive0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/gifts).



> At the encouragement of one of this story's readers, BFive0, I am posting this story on this site because she's been a wonderful support for this story! So I posted this for her :)
> 
> Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Hawaii Five-0, if I did Steve and Danny would embrace the chemistry between them and Steve would have a lot more "daddy" scenes with Grace!

As he was sitting in his Air Force transport, Steve McGarrett was contemplating the irony of how something as innocent as a phone call can change your life. All the moments in life that you look back on and say ‘I wonder how my life would have been if those moments hadn’t happened,’ those moments for Steve always came after a phone call.

An innocent phone call from a girl he cared deeply about saying, “I’m pregnant, Steve.”

A much awaited phone call nine months later that said, “Commander McGarrett, you have a daughter.”

A phone call was how he found out that the girl he cared deeply about was leaving, and she wasn’t taking their one month old daughter.

A phone call was how Steve was informed of his next mission. A phone call was how he communicated with his young daughter for many years.

And now a phone call is the reason he was on an Air Force plane destined for Hawaii.

Something as innocent as a phone call, something most people enjoy, has changed Steve McGarrett’s life forever.

*H50*  
“Daddy,” yelled a brown haired girl wearing a pink skirt with a NAVY tank top. Steve smiled so big at the first sight of his little girl. He bent down so that he could scoop up the small girl into his arms. As she wrapped her small arms around him he closed his eyes and breathed in deep. This, to him, was home.

“I missed you, Daddy. The policeman said that Grandpa can’t take care of me anymore. Where am I supposed to go when you fight the bad men in the ocean?”

Steve hadn’t cried yet. He needed to remain the strong Navy man he was, but looking into the green eyes of his daughter, eyes that were covered in their own tears, tested his resolve more than any moment up until this point, “I’m not going anywhere, Avery.”

The big smile he received from his daughter was more than enough to convince Steve to take the Governor’s job offer.

*H50*  
Meeting Danny Williams at the crime scene was fate, according to Steve. If you ask Danny, it was an unfortunate coincidence. But no matter what the reason, Danny and Steve were stuck with each other, whether they liked it or not.

They were leaning against the car wearing the ridiculous shirts Kamikono forced them to wear for information when a little girl around Avery’s age walked up to them.

“Are you a cop,” she asked.

“No,” Steve replied.

“Well, you look like a cop.”

Steve kneeled down to her level and extended his shave ice in her direction, “Do you like cotton candy? Now go find your, Mommy.”

“I don’t like cotton candy.”

Danny decided to rescue his flailing partner by producing a large pink bunny from the backseat of his Camaro, “I have something you might like.”

The little girl took the bunny with a smile and walked off. Danny gave Steve a smile, “You have such a way with children.”

“Shut up.”

“Well, I mean that was such an eloquent job you just did there attempting to get the little girl away from us. Really, you clearly have no idea what little girls enjoy.”

“I know what little girls like.”

“That’s gross.”

Steve’s teeth ground together as he turned to face his new partner, “That’s not what I meant. I meant that I know how to take care of a daughter.”

Danny laughed. He straight up, tears in eyes, can barely breathe, belly-laughed at that.

“How is that even a little bit funny?”

Danny attempted to catch his breath, looked up at Steve’s slightly insulted face and laughed some more. After catching his breath enough, Danny replied, “From only the few hours I have known you I have been able to gather that you, my friend, would be the world’s worst father to a little girl. Little girls like manicures and unicorns. They do not like hand guns and car chases.”

“Not all little girls like manicures and unicorns,” Steve said angrily, “It is completely normal for a girl to like other things. Avery loves swimming and building forts. She does not like hand guns or car chases, but she also doesn’t like manicures and unicorns.”

Danny still looked at Steve with slight skepticism, and with an exasperated sigh, Steve pulled out his cell phone where a picture of his five year old daughter smiled back at him. He offered the phone to Danny, “Here you go, asshole, this is Avery. She’s five, and a very well-adjusted little girl if I do say so myself.”

Danny looked at the picture. Avery was wearing a sailor hat with a blue and gold bathing suit while playing in the sand. She had just looked up and smiled as Steve had taken the picture. Danny had to admit, the girl was definitely happy, but you would not find him admitting that.

“You call this well-adjusted? Your five year old daughter is wearing a sailor hat and Navy colors.”

“So.”

“Girls don’t wear Navy colors, McGarrett.”

“They do when their Dad is a Navy SEAL.”

Danny chose to turn around and walk away muttering to himself as he went. Steve smirked and followed him, getting into the driver’s seat of the Camaro.

*H50*  
The Five-0 had been together for over a month now, solving crimes in a rather unorthodox manner, but getting the results they needed. It had been a tough day at the office, according to Steve, life-threatening if you asked Danny.

Car chases, hand grenades, and multiple near-death experiences.

That’s a normal work day at the Five-0.

Steve was in his office, doing his least favorite thing, paperwork, when Danny walked in, “Remember when you said that you were really good with little girls.”

“Yes, you laughed so hard you almost pissed your pants.”

“That’s funny, really. But I think I have just been vindicated in my reaction.”

“How’s that,” Steve responded, looking up at Danny standing in his office doorway with his arms crossed.

“Most little girls don’t like being left at school by themselves when their parent doesn’t show up to get them.”

Steve looked at the clock, 5 o’clock, Avery’s after school program had finished a half hour ago, “Oh shit, shit, shit.” Steve jumped up from his desk and grabbed his keys before making it halfway to the door, only to be blocked by his partner.

“Danno, move, I’m late.”

“Lucky for you, I knew you were going to forget so I took the liberty of picking up Avery when I picked up Grace.”

Steve looked at Danny, “How did you do that? She has no idea who you are.”

“Yeah, but she knows who Grace is, so she came along. She thought I had a very cool car,” Danny smirked, “She’s in my office with Grace. I believe when I left they were talking about Hannah Montana.”

“Who’s Hannah Montana?”

“You are really the worst person to raise a daughter. Hannah Montana is a singer that every girl is obsessed with.”

“My daughter is not obsessed with some teeny-bopper singer. She likes normal things.”

“And what, may I ask, are normal things five year old girls should like?”

Steve gave his partner a sideways glance, “I don’t know. Avery likes the beach and swimming, loves it actually. She likes to play with her dolls and ships.”

“Dolls and ships? You mean like Barbies and yachts?”

“No, G.I. Joes and naval ships.”

“I repeat, you are the worst person to raise a girl. Girls like unicorns and pink and…”

Danny was interrupted by two giggling girls entering the office. Grace walked right over to Danny and gave him her big puppy dog eyes, “Danno, can I go over Avery’s house to play? She said she has a whole beach just to herself! She said we can build castles and go swimming. Please, please!”

“I don’t know, Monkey. I doubt that Avery asked her Dad if it was okay.”

“It’s okay,” Steve responded, “I can make dinner and the girls can play. It will be nice. They can be friends, and once and for all you can finally admit that I have a normal daughter.”

“How does Grace playing with Avery prove that you are capable of raising a normal daughter?”

“Because if Grace, a normal girl in your opinion, enjoys playing with Avery than that means Avery is a normal girl too,” Steve said with a small smirk, “See, it’s logic, Danno. You should really try it every now and then.”

“Fine, Grace can go to Avery’s house to play.”

“Yay,” both girls yelled as they jumped up and down.

“Grace, bring your Hannah Montana CD,” Avery said as she went over to her Dad’s side, “I don’t have any of her music, but I bet Daddy will let us use his CD player, right Daddy?”

Danny tried so hard to contain his laughter as he looked at Steve’s face as he found out his daughter wanted to play Hannah Montana, in his CD player.

“I thought you said your daughter didn’t like teeny-bopper singers,” Danny asked, feigning innocence.

“Shut up, Danno.”


	2. One Step Starts a Journey

Steve pushed open the door to his beach house just in time for two small girls to go running past.

“Do not even think about going within 10 feet of that water until I’m out there,” he yelled to the girls’ quickly retreating backs. He turned back to the truck to get out the girls’ things – two backpacks, Grace’s swim bag with toys, Grace’s pink bike, and Grace’s CD folder.

‘Girls have way too many things,’ Steve thought as he brought everything into the house. He looked around for the girls, but he couldn’t see or hear them anywhere. He panicked, quickly making his way out to the lanai. He looked to the water’s edge, but he couldn’t see any sign of the girls. Getting slightly more nervous, the SEAL turned to make his way back into the house when he was attacked my two small beings with pigtails.

“We caught you, Daddy,” Avery squealed as her and Grace put all their five-year old weight into pushing him to the ground. With a little help from Steve, the girls were on top of him, tickling him.

Laughing, Steve used his hands to cover his face, “I surrender, I surrender!”

Grace and Avery rolled off him and Steve stood up, “You guys certainly surprised me.”

“I thought you were supposed to be really good at catching secret spies because you’re a crazy super-SEAL,” Grace asked seriously.

“Have you been talking to Danno about me, Gracie?”

Grace blushed slightly, “Maybe.”

“If I told you girls that I knew you were standing there but I decided to pretend I didn’t, would you believe me,” Steve asked with a little hope the five year olds would believe him.

“No, Daddy, we wouldn’t,” Avery stated simply, “We beat you because we are secret, sneaky spies.”

“Well, you did learn from the best.”

“Keep telling yourself that…”

Steve’s head whipped around at the sound of a new voice. And there, standing in his doorway was his partner, Danny.

“Grace forgot her towel, so I thought I would bring it over before she needed it. But, now that I see you and your offspring are corrupting my sweet, innocent little girl into a crazy super-SEAL spy I might just be taking her home with me,” Danny said as he stepped out onto the lanai towards his daughter.

“Nooo, Danno. I don’t want to go! I haven’t even been able to build a sandcastle yet,” Grace told her dad with puppy dog eyes and a pout on her tiny lips.

“Yeah, Danno, we haven’t even built sandcastles yet,” Steve whined with his own pout and arms around Grace, “Please don’t take her away yet!”

Both girls and Steve gave Danny their best sad face as they stared up at him and in unison said, “Please, Danno.”

“Oh fine, but now I’m staying. I cannot leave the three of you unattended without adult supervision,” Danny said as he sat down in one of the beach chairs with his arms crossed, “And under no circumstances am I getting anywhere near the water.”

“You are such a killjoy, Danno,” Steve laughed as he ushered the girls inside to change into their bathing suits.

Danny smiled as he heard Grace whisper to Avery, “Why does Danno think your Dad needs adult supervision?”

“Because Daddy is just a big kid, at least that’s what Grandpa always said,” Avery shrugged her shoulders and skipped off after her father.

“Oh, that makes sense. And probably because he gets Danno shot at a lot.”

“You told her that,” Steve asked incredulously as he turned towards Danny.

“Well, she may have overheard a few things I said on the phone.”

“She’s five.”

“I didn’t do it on purpose. She snuck up behind me while I was talking to you on the phone, trying to convince you that whatever cock-eyed crazy plan you had cooking up was reckless and would most likely end with me getting shot at.”

“So, you are blaming this entire situation on me.”

“Yes.”

“It is not my fault that you don’t know what is and is not appropriate for a five-year old. And I would appreciate it if my daughter didn’t know about certain job hazards.”

“Clearly,” Danny said as he pointed to a spot behind Steve.

“What,” Steve questioned as he turned to see what Danny was pointing at. Standing behind him was his Avery, dressed in her blue and gold bathing suit, Steve’s Five-0 badge attached to her chest, holding a water pistol towards Danny.  
“You need to stop being mean to my Daddy,” Avery said with a scowl.

“Yeah,” Grace piped up as she stepped out from behind Avery, holding her own water pistol, “Or else she will throw you in the shark tank.”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh at the scene. Avery was in her Navy bathing suit, holding a neon green water pistol, and wearing a scowl that could bring a grown man to his knees, and Grace, standing to her right wearing a Barbie bathing suit, holding a matching hot pink water pistol with an equally scary look on her face.

‘Boys will never stand a chance against these two,’ Steve thought, ‘Thank god,’ he added.

Danny, throwing his hands up in the air, looked at the two girls, “I’m very sorry, Avery, for being mean to your Neanderthal of a father.”

“That was not nice either,” Avery said as her and Grace advanced on Danny, “Book ‘em, Gracie.”

And before Danny could register what was happening, Grace was behind him, putting his wrists in handcuffs.

“So what do you think Commander Avery, water torture to get him to apologize,” Grace asked as she began to lead the baffled Danny towards the ocean.

“Yes, ma’am, Detective Gracie.”

Steve, doubled over in laughter, watched the odd parade of people down towards the ocean – Danny being led by Grace in handcuffs, Avery right behind with her water pistol trained directly at Danny’s back.

Danny looked over his shoulder, “Are you going to help at all?”

“You seem to be handling your daughter’s knowledge of our job hazards quite well.”

\--  
After the girls decided Danny had adequately apologized for being a ‘meanie-head’ and Steve had given Danny some dry clothes to change into, the girls spent the rest of the evening on the beach making a rather elaborate sand building. Elaborate because it stretched across almost the entire beach behind Steve’s house, building because Steve and Danny weren’t quite sure what exactly the girls were making, but they had surmised from the girls’ conversations that it was supposed to eventually hold Barbie and her G.I. Joe soldier-friends.

Avery was holding a doll-replica of a Navy SEAL in her hand as Grace was pretending that Barbie was trapped inside the “building.”

“Don’t worry, Barbie, I’m coming,” yelled Avery as she moved the SEAL towards the entrance. The doll was met with an equally boyish toy Marine, “Get away from here, you SEAL, this is for Marine men only,” said the toy Marine.

“Save me, please super-SEAL Steve,” said Grace in her best impression of a damsel in distress, “You are the only one who can save me!”

“Oh my lord,” said Danny as he and Steve watched the two girls play their game, “Even my daughter is drinking your Kool-aid.”

“That hurts,” Steve said in mock pain, but having a very difficult time hiding his smile.

Steve was happy. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this happy. Of course, Avery lit up his day every moment he was around her, but at this moment, he finally felt content enough to let loose a little bit. Avery finally had a friend who wanted to play with her. It wasn’t that Avery didn’t have friends, she did, but her odd upbringing for the last five years had left her with few children who didn’t tease her for liking boy’s toys and not having a mommy. Steve wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but all of Danny’s jokes about Avery not being a normal girl stung Steve to the core. He was concerned from the minute Avery picked up her first G.I. Joe doll that she was going to have a hard time finding people who understood her. And Steve, being the self-deprecating martyr he is, blamed himself for his daughter’s odd interest in play toys. It wasn’t that Avery didn’t have normal girl toys, her room was full of Barbie dolls and tea sets, she just preferred to play with Steve’s old toys from when he was a kid.

Steve had voiced his concern to his father on his most recent leave. Jack McGarrett had told him not to worry, that Avery was still a very typical, normal little girl. When Steve became skeptical, Jack explained that any normal five year old girl thinks her dad is a hero. Since Avery’s hero is away so often, she plays with his toys and makes up stories about her super-SEAL dad so she feels close to him. Steve thought his father made a good point, but he still didn’t like hearing that his little girl was teased at school, even if her classmates forgot about it five minutes later.

“We should probably start dinner soon,” Danny said to Steve, knocking him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Steve replied getting up from his chair, “I’ll start up the grill and you can get the burgers from the kitchen.”

The two fathers busied themselves in the kitchen and at the grill for the next 30 minutes or so, all the while keeping a close eye on the two girls playing in the sand.

As Steve was finishing up the last of the burgers on the grill, Danny came out and handed him a beer, “I don’t know why I’m admitting this, but I haven’t seen Grace have this much fun since we moved to Hawaii.”

Steve didn’t know what to say at first. The first thing that came to his mind was some sort of witty retort, but he stopped himself, “Yeah, Avery’s never really had a friend over before. I’m glad she’s having such a good time.”  
\--  
After dinner on the lanai the girls went inside to change out of their wet bathing suits and into dry clothes while Danny and Steve cleaned up.

“It must be hard,” Danny said.

“What,” Steve asked as he closed the dishwasher and turned it on.

“Raising her on your own,” Danny had moved towards the kitchen table and sat down with his beer.

Steve joined him a minute later with his own beer and replied, “It was hard while I was away. I had my dad, and he was surprisingly great, but I always thought I was letting her down, that she wasn’t being raised by the person she should be raised by. I tried so hard, but every time I came home from a long deployment I could see it in her eyes. When she was really little she wouldn’t know who I was, and then as she got older she knew I was her dad, but she was still wary, unsure of what I would do or say or if I would leave again. That was the hardest, having to gain back your daughter’s trust. Her trust in me should never waver. I want her to know that she can always count on me. Even now, when she knows that I’m not going anywhere, I still see her give me a look that says ‘are you really staying this time,’ and that hurts. Knowing that Avery will never know her mother, that’s hard too. Right now, Avery just thinks her family’s a little different, but she knows there is lots of love here. But, as she grows up, she’s going to realize that there’s a reason she doesn’t know her mother and she’s going to want to know it. What do I say to my precious little girl? That her mother didn’t want her so she gave her to me and left? All I’ve ever wanted is for Avery to have a normal life, a life where she can feel safe and secure and loved. I haven’t made that easy.”

Danny sat, nursing his beer, and considered carefully what he was going to say next, “We all get scared that we are going to mess up this whole parenting thing. Hell, look at me, I’m e-mailing my ex-wife instead of calling because we are trying to hide our animosity from Grace. I worry every day that Gracie will become closer to step-Stan than me because she sees him more, because he can give her anything she wants. But, in all honesty, you just have to do your best with what you’re given. And, for what it’s worth, I think you have done a great job with Avery.”

“Thanks,” was all Steve could say in response. Steve looked up to Danny, saw how great he was with Grace, and he knew that he wanted to be a dad just like that, but always worried he would never quite live up to being the father Avery needed him to be.

“I mean it Steve,” Danny said, “I see that face you have right now.”

“I don’t have a face,” Steve responded gruffly.

“Yes you do. It’s the face that says I don’t believe you and I’m being a self-deprecating pinhead. Avery adores you. When I drove her home today, all she could talk about was how her dad was so great and how happy she was he was here. She’s so proud of her super-SEAL. And, all my jokes aside, Avery is an extremely happy and wonderful little girl, and I’m glad that Gracie has her as a friend.”

Steve really didn’t know what to say this time. So, he decided to respond with a tip of his beer in Danny’s direction.

Danny smiled in return. He knew that Steve wasn’t one to pour his heart out, but he could tell from that small gesture and the slight upturn in his lips that Steve was grateful. And knowing that even a small gesture like that was a big step for Steve was why they were partners. They had each other’s backs, not only at work, but in life too. And from now on Steve was not going to be a single dad. No, he had his partner to count on – through good times and bad.


	3. Find Someone Who Anchors You

Steve was shocked by the support he had been given by his new family, his ohana, and he was especially shocked by the support Danny had been offering over the last few weeks. It was really remarkable, Steve thought, to finally have people to count on. It was a different feeling for Steve, to feel supported. Yes, his father had been a great help with Avery, but in all honesty, his relationship with his father was anything but supportive.

But Danny was unconditionally supportive. So supportive that Steve didn’t know what to do in return. But the kicker was Steve could tell that Danny didn’t need him to do anything in return. Steve, being an officer in the military for so long, knew the concept of ‘you scratch my back, I scratch yours,’ and people only giving him something when they needed a favor in return. The idea that someone wanted to help him out, just because, baffled Steve. If Steve needed someone to pick up Avery, Danny did it when he picked up Grace. If Steve needed a swim or a run, Danny watched Avery. If Steve didn’t have enough food to put together a meal, Danny came over with groceries or take-out. If Steve needed anything, Danny was there.

But beyond the help with babysitting and carpool, Danny was there with beer and a pineapple pizza (well half pineapple, half cheese but, really, the gesture still meant the same) when Steve needed what Danny affectionately called ‘Daddy Danno Time.’ It really meant that whenever Steve second-guessed his parenting capabilities, or needed a little reassurance or advice on a particular situation, Danny was there with all of his sage, experienced-father wisdom. Ha, Steve laughed to himself at the thought of Danny’s reaction to being described as sage and wise, by Steve himself no less.

Needless to say, Steve didn’t know what he would do without his partner, his Danny. Whoa, his Danny, where did that come from? Hopefully from someplace deep, far down in Steve’s dark and twisty places and will, therefore, never rear its ugly head again. Steve shook his head as if to somehow dislodge those thoughts from his mind as he stood up and made his way to the main office of Five-0.

“So what do we have,” Steve asked his team who was surrounding the computer screens.

“Double homicide, married couple on vacation for their anniversary,” Kono replied as she put crime scene photos up for everyone to see.

“Third couple this month,” Danny replied with a shake of his head, “This couple left behind two daughters.”

Steve’s breath hitched, do did Danny’s.

“Okay, Chin I want you to run through security footage from the hotel. Kono go down to the lab and see what evidence has been collected and analyzed, and then go talk to Max about the bodies. Danny, you and I are going to have a conversation with the hotel manager. I want to know how this guy is getting into guest rooms without breaking and entering.”

Everyone split up and went about their separate tasks. Danny followed Steve’s long strides out of the office.

“Hey Goliath, you want to tell me where the fucking fire is,” Danny said as he struggled to catch up to Steve with his bum knee and cane, “I mean, geez, it’s your fault I’m working with just one knee here because you insist on going into warehouses without backup, driving cars onto boats, doing flying trapeze acts with metal chains, all the while getting me continuously shot at.”

Steve glanced back over his shoulder and deadpanned, “We have a case.”

“Thank you Commander Obvious for that very insightful realization,” Danny said with a flourish of his hands.

“Just get in the car,” Steve grumbled as he moved towards the driver’s side of the Camaro.

“No.”

“Danny,” Steve yelled as he banged his hand down on the roof of the Camaro.

“Hey, whatever it is that’s got your Army-briefs in a bunch needs to chill the hell out and stop taking it out on MY car that you insist on driving like a homicidally-crazed maniac,” Danny yelled back in return

“They Navy, dammit, Danny I’m in the Navy,” Steve grumbled in response as he opened the door to the Camaro and slammed it shut, loudly. Rolling down the passenger’s side window, “And get your ass in here Danno before I ensure you end the day in a firefight.”

Grudgingly Danny buckled himself into the passenger seat as Steve sped off towards the hotel. Danny spent the majority of the drive watching his pain-in-the-ass partner glare out the windshield and grip the steering wheel so hard his knuckles had turned white.

Finally Danny could not take the deafening silence any longer, “Look, man, I want to go home to my Gracie tonight, so tell me what’s bothering you so that when it comes down to the inevitable life-threatening situation we will find ourselves in at some point soon you won’t be making aneurysm face and running into said situations with a death wish.”

Steve looked over at his partner, not ready or willing to share his fears with the New Jersey native. Instead, he attempted to compartmentalize the thoughts that were threatening to spill over in yells, gun shots, and quite possibly tears. He willed himself to put all thoughts of Avery out of his mind and focus on the case, the murder victims, and their two orphaned daughters.

The minute Steve heard his partner’s voice he knew that Danny was not going to let it go until he talked, “Steven, you think after months of working with you that I wouldn’t know when you are attempting to pretend you’re some sort of robot who will not succumb to the feelings of normal human emotions.”

“Danny, I’m not feeling anything other than determination to catch this son-of-a-bitch,” Steve said in his last feeble attempt to avoid having this conversation.

“Cases with children losing their parents to murder affect me too,” Danny said in such a quiet voice that Steve wasn’t sure he heard him at first. But when Steve glanced over at his partner, Danny was glancing out the window with a look of pain and fear on his face. Danny felt eyes on him and looked back at Steve, giving Steve a look that said ‘in this moment, you don’t have to be strong.’

“When I was in the SEALs cases with kids didn’t bother me; I was able to compartmentalize well. I mean, I thought about Avery when everything was over, but she was so far away. It seemed like the bad stuff couldn’t get to her. Now, well, it’s different. I go home every night after chasing bad guys and looking at murder victims and I tuck her into bed. With the constant threat of Wo Fat hanging over my head, I worry about my little girl’s safety every moment I’m not there to protect her.”

Danny didn’t say anything, just gave Steve a pat on the shoulder. He knew he didn’t have to say anything because nothing he could say would appease the aching worry that gnaws at any father’s heart when he thinks about the pain he would cause his little girl if the job cut his life too short.

Steve nodded, thankful that Danny didn’t say anything. Steve looked over at his partner and in a brief moment he knew that this conversation would never be mentioned again. I’ve come to rely on Danny way too much, he thought.

*H50*  
It had been a long, long day. They weren’t any closer to solving the three double murders, and Steve’s lack of sleep was wearing on him. Three straight days, that’s how long they had been working. Steve had barely seen Avery in 72 hours. When he thought about that, he winced. He knew that his daughter’s trust in him wavered when stretches like this occurred. He couldn’t blame her. He had been gone more than he was around during the first five years of her life. But that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

Steve opened the door to his house and greeted the Hawaiian woman sitting on his couch, “Hi Olina. How was she today?”

The woman smiled at him as she grabbed her bag and moved towards the door, “She was good, a little distant today, but I think she just misses her Daddy. She’s already had dinner, and she’s upstairs putting on her pajamas now. She was very insistent that she didn’t need any help.”

“Thanks,” Steve said with a small laugh as he locked up the house behind her.

Steve made his way upstairs and pushed open Avery’s bedroom door. There he found her sitting crossed-legged on the floor, tears streaming down her face, wearing nothing but her Hello Kitty underwear, and surrounded by four pairs of pajama pants and four pajama tops.

“Avery, sweetie, what’s wrong,” Steve asked as he walked farther into the room and knelt down at her side.

“They don’t match.”

“What doesn’t match?”

“My pajamas, none of them match,” Avery wailed.

“Well, that’s okay. You don’t have to wear a shirt that matches your pants. They’re just jammies.”

“But you always make sure they match when you pick them out for me,” Avery cried harder, “I wanted to show you that I was a big girl and I could do it all by myself.”

“Oh, sweetie, I know you can do it all by yourself,” Steve said as he pulled her into his arms.

“But Olina said you were coming home tonight and I wanted to surprise you by being all ready, but then I couldn’t find any jammies that matched.”

Steve laughed, just trying to imagine what Danny would say if he was witnessing this moment, ‘Only the daughter of an army-trained professional would be so upset over mismatching pajamas.’ And Steve knew exactly how he would respond, ‘The Navy, Danno. I’m in the Navy’

“Avery, I would be just as excited even if the pajamas didn’t match,” Steve said as he stood her up in front of him, “Now, I think the top for these pink pants is in the laundry basket in my room.”

Avery looked up at him with a teary smile, “Okay, I’ll go get them, and then I will brush my teeth all by myself.”

Steve’s smile reached his eyes, “That’s my girl.”

Avery found the matching shirt for her pink pajama pants, brushed her teeth (all by herself), and her father read her two books before tucking her into bed.

“I love you, Avery,” Steve said, barely able to keep his eyes open.

“I love you too, Daddy,” Avery said with a yawn.

Steve started to sit up so he could stumble to his own room and hopefully make it to his bed before he crashed when a small hand wriggled out of the confines of the blankets and grabbed his wrist, “Don’t go, Daddy.”

Steve looked back at his daughter lying in her bed. Eyes that said those three words meant a lot more than ‘stay with me until I fall asleep’ looked back at him.

Steve settled himself down on the bed again, “This bed is really comfy. Do you mind sharing tonight?”

Avery smiled and snuggled up next to her dad, “No, I will keep you company.”

The last thing Steve remembers before drifting off to sleep was the content sigh he heard escape from her lips.

*H50*  
Steve woke up with his arm asleep from hanging off the side of the twin bed all night. Steve glanced down to see Avery curled up against his side, her head directly over his heart. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw her face so innocent and peaceful. Steve looked at his watch and realized they were very, very late.

“Avery, sweetie,” he said quietly as he rubbed her hair, “It’s time to wake up and get ready for school.”

Steve heard some sort of mumbled response, but the exact words were muffled by his chest, “What was that, Ave?

“No school.”

“Very funny, kiddo,” Steve said as he sat up, careful to bring her up with him slowly, “It’s time to get dressed and have some breakfast.”

After a few more minutes of coaxing, Avery finally got out of bed and ran to her closet. It amazed Steve, really, how she went from grouchy morning Avery to ready to greet the day Avery in about two seconds flat. Danny’s sarcastic voice popped into Steve’s head again, ‘She’s just like you, you insane energizer bunny.’ Steve smiled.

While Avery was getting dressed, Steve made his way down to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Avery bounded down the stairs 10 minutes later, just as he was setting a plate of scrambled eggs and toast down on the kitchen island. Avery scrunched up her nose when she saw the food.

Steve gave her a look, “You like eggs. They are good for you.”

“When I’m at Danno and Gracie’s house I get to have malasadas for breakfast,” Avery said, “I want to have those for breakfast.”

“Malasadas are not good for you,” Steve said with a sigh, he was going to need to have a talk with Danny about what he feeds Avery, “It’s important to have a healthy breakfast so you grow big and strong. Plus, you don’t have any choice in what you get to eat anyway. That is your breakfast.”

Avery crossed her arms and pouted like her life depended on it, “But Daddy,” she whined.

“Avery Lynne I do not want to hear anything else come out of your mouth unless it’s ‘Why Dad these eggs are so yummy.’ Now, eat your breakfast so we can leave for school,” Steve said as he sat down himself with his own plate of eggs and toast.

Avery didn’t say another word as she pushed the eggs around her plate, taking only a few bites of toast. Steve watched her, realizing that she was just as stubborn as he was, “If you don’t eat you are going to be really hungry in school.”

Avery didn’t even look up at her father.

Steve finished his breakfast and told Avery to brush her teeth and grab her backpack. While Avery was upstairs the front door of the McGarrett house opened, “Anyone home?”

“Danno,” Avery yelled as she came bounding down the stairs with her backpack in tow.

“Hey, munchkin, I was coming by to see if you wanted to ride to school with Grace and me this morning.”

Avery nodded her head yes as she saw Grace walk inside the house. With a bright smile towards her friend Avery ran to her friend’s side, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Grace said in response.

“What an eloquent conversation, girls,” Danny said with a smile as Steve walked into view.

“Hey,” he said with a nod in Danny’s direction.

“Now I see where you get it from,” he whispered in Avery’s direction, and then turned back towards Steve, “Rachel needed me to bring Grace to school this morning so I thought I’d stop by and see if Avery wanted a ride. Plus, Grace had something she wanted to ask.”

Grace walked up to Steve with a very serious expression, “Uncle Steve, can Avery come over my mommy’s house on Friday night for a sleepover?”

Steve smiled as he saw Avery jumping up and down in the background squealing “Please, Daddy.”

Steve pondered it for a few minutes, “That depends, Gracie, on if Avery plans to eat her whole breakfast every morning, without complaint.”

Grace turned towards her friend for confirmation. Avery squirmed under the intense stares she was receiving from the other three people in the room, and with a quiet rumble in her stomach she finally conceded to Steve, “Okay, Daddy I’ll eat my eggs from now on.”

“Okay, then you can sleep over Grace’s house on Friday.”

The girls jumped up and down and the two fathers just smiled at each other, loving the fact that the girls were so happy.

“Okay girls, it’s time to go,” Danny said as he began to usher the girls out the front door.

“Oh, Danno,” Steve called to his friend as he handed him a granola bar, “Avery’s breakfast was spoiled by my ‘hope to have a heart attack someday’ partner, so if you could make sure she eats this in the car that would be great.”

Danny smiled sheepishly and grabbed the proffered granola bar from Steve.

“And Danny, if you ever feed my daughter malasadas again I will make sure you spend every minute of your work day as my back-up.”

Danny chose not to respond, and instead moved the girls quickly out the door and walked a little faster than he normally does towards the car.

*H50*  
By the time Friday afternoon rolled around the entire 5-0 team was ready for the weekend. After two more grueling and long days of work on very little sleep they caught the man responsible for the three double murders. Steve was sitting at his desk trying to fill out the last of the paperwork before he went home; he really wasn’t getting very far. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hand over his face with a sigh.

“Do you want some company tonight,” a voice startled Steve so bad he almost fell off his chair.

After righting himself with the little bit of dignity he had left, Steve responded, “Sure, Danno, I’d love some company.”

And Steve really did mean it. Without Avery there, Steve didn’t have anything to distract him from the inherent loneliness that surrounds his life.

“Great. We will leave in five and enjoy pizza, beer, and football games.”

Later that evening, the two men were sitting on the lanai in the backyard of Steve’s house. They had eaten their pizza and watched an old tape of Steve’s last championship football game as a high school student. The banter and sarcasm between the two was flowing easily, and Steve couldn’t remember the last time he felt this relaxed and comfortable around anyone.

Steve tried to push away the ever-more frequent thoughts he’d been having about his partner. They were really inappropriate, he tried to convince himself. It wasn’t working, or at least his unconscious wasn’t hearing it, neither in his wakeful nor dreamful state.

Now, the partners were enjoying their Longboards in the Adirondack chairs outside while watching the Hawaiian sunset.

“I cannot believe after seeing this night after night you still hate it here,” Steve said as he glanced over at Danny.

“There is an exception to every rule. The Hawaiian sunsets are the exception to the ‘Hawaii Sucks’ rule.”

Steve snorts into his beer because Danny is dead serious, not even a hint of mirth in his last comment.

“C’mon, just give in man, you are starting to like it here,” Steve jibed.

Danny smiled, “What in this pineapple-infested hellhole could I possibly be starting to like?”

Steve contemplated the question for a moment, “Me.”

Danny glanced in his partner’s direction, “You! You think that I am beginning to like living here because I have a crazed Rambo-SEAL who insists on shaving off years of my life on a daily basis for a partner. You, my friend, are sorely mistaken, and slightly conceited.”

“You just don’t want to admit it, Danno, but you know that your life wouldn’t be even close to as interesting if I wasn’t in it.”

“You keep telling yourself that, you baboon. And, for the last time, do not call me Danno,” Danny replied with a huff and downed the rest of his beer as he stood up.

“Where are you going,” Steve said as he moved to follow his partner.

“I wanted to go stand by the water.”

“What,” Steve said genuinely confused, “You hate the water.”

“I said that I did not like to go swimming unless absolutely necessary, not that I didn’t like the water. I just want to put my feet in.”

Steve followed his partner towards the water’s edge. Steve marveled at the new things he discovered about Danny every day. He enjoyed peeling back the layers of his psyche and discovering what lay behind the tough, Jersey-cop exterior. But what Steve enjoyed the most was the small moments, later in the day when Danny was getting tired and Grace would call for their nightly review of their days. Danny generally took this phone call in the car on the way home, and since him and Steve carpooled on so many days Steve was able to witness this ritual many times. When Danny talked to Grace all of his defenses fell away and Steve was able to catch a few glimpses of the real Danny, the Danny who loved being a father more than any other job he could ever have, the Danny that feared he was being replaced by another man in his daughter’s life, and the Danny that enjoyed being a cop because it meant the world was safe enough for him to talk to his little girl each night.

Danny’s feet were placed firmly in the tide, and the waves washed over his feet as they crashed into the beach. He had a content smile on his face. He sensed Steve come up behind him, “You’re right.”

“I’m sorry, are you admitting I’m right about something,” Steve laughed from where he was standing a few feet away from Danny’s back.

“Shut up.”

“I’m sorry, what am I right about?”

“That you are a reason to like this place.” Danny never looked back to see the surprised look that graced Steve’s face before a smile fell firmly into place.

*H50*  
Avery came rushing inside the house the minute Steve opened the door. He waved to Rachel’s driver as he pulled out of the driveway.

“Did you have a good time at Grace’s house,” Steve asked Avery as she sat at the island counter, ready for the delicious dinner she smelled.

“Yeah, it was so much fun Daddy! Gracie’s mom painted our nails. See,” she said as she held up her small hands for Steve’s inspection. Steve smiled at her. Avery had painted her nails alternating colors. Every other finger was sparkly blue and the other fingers were sparkly gold.

“I like them a lot, Ave. They are very pretty.”

“I know. I picked NAVY colors just for you!”

Steve smiled as he dished pasta and vegetables onto Avery’s plate. The two ate together while Avery spent the entire meal telling Steve all the fun things she did while at Grace’s house. Avery didn’t stop talking as Steve helped her get ready for bed or tuck her in.

“And we even did makeovers too. I couldn’t keep the makeup on though to show you because Grace’s mom said that it wasn’t good to sleep with it on our face. But she took pictures and said she’d give them to you to see,” Avery said as Steve tucked the covers in around her small frame.

“That would be great, Avery. I bet you looked beautiful.”

“Yeah. And we watched Finding Nemo and The Princess and the Frog. I’ve never been allowed to stay up late enough to watch two whole movies!”

“I know, sweetheart, last night was a special night,” Steve kissed her on her forehead and walked towards the door, “I love you, Avery.”

“I love you too, Daddy,” Avery said.

Just as Steve was about to turn off the light, Avery asked, “Daddy, why don’t I have a mommy to play dress up and makeovers with?”

Steve gave his innocent daughter a small smile as he made his way back towards her bed and sat down, “Avery, not everybody has a mommy to play those games with. But, you still have so many people who love to play with you. You have me and Danno and Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono.”

“Yeah, but Grace said only her mommy ever plays dress up with her.”

“I bet if you asked, Auntie Kono would play makeovers and dress up with you,” Steve was holding back tears as he watched his daughter’s face fall at the idea of not having a mom to play dress up with.

“So, I don’t have a mommy at all? Tommy at school said everyone has a mommy, but mine just doesn’t love me enough to play with me.”

“You do have a mommy, Avery, she just had to go away and didn’t want to make you leave your home. She knows how much you love Hawaii,” it was taking every ounce of willpower Steve had to hold back the tears threatening to spillover.

“I do love Hawaii,” Avery said as she shifted down farther under the covers.

Steve took this as a cue to leave and walked towards the bedroom door and turned off the light, “Sleep well, Avery. I love you.”

As Steve was about to close the door behind him he heard Avery whisper, “I wish I had a mommy here.” The tears that Steve tried to hold back began to fall freely down his cheeks.


	4. Letting Go Isn't a One Time Thing

Avery's last words infected Steve's thoughts all weekend, disturbing his sleep and waking hours. Before he knew it, the alarm was going off Monday morning. Steve moved on autopilot through the morning routine, and without even realizing it, he was at Avery's classroom door kissing her goodbye.

As he walked out of the school building towards his truck he pulled out his cell phone and dialed number one on his speed dial.

When the person on the other end answered, Steve replied, "Hey Danny, I'm going to be in a couple hours late today. We don't have any active cases so just hold down the fort for me. Thanks."

Steve hung up before Danny was able to get in any sort of question, response, or rant. The last thing Steve needed in his moment of vulnerability was Danny asking him what was wrong; Steve knew he wouldn't be able to hide from Danny. So, Steve did the only thing he knew to do when his vulnerabilities showed up – he swam. The minute his feet touched the warm ocean Steve felt a wave of calm envelope his entire being as he continued to wade farther into the water.

He started out doing some easy strokes in the front crawl position, swimming parallel to the beach. After a few minutes Steve switched directions, swimming away from the shore, against the current. He put all his effort into cutting through the water with every ounce of strength he had. He kept his head under, even after the familiar sting of the need for air turned into an ache. After taking a breath the ache settled in his chest, but this time it had nothing to do with a need for air. This ache wound its way around his heart as Avery's words played over and over in his head. After each repetition of 'I wish I had a mommy here', he propelled his body away from shore, swimming faster and harder, welcoming the burning sensation that was beginning to build up in his muscles.

He thought about Avery and he thought about Danny. His feelings and thoughts muddled in his brain as he pushed farther and farther into the deep abyss of the ocean. His muscles were telling him he needed to turn around soon, that if he pushed much longer it would be hard for him to make it back. But the image of his innocent little girl wishing to a dark, silent room to have a mother around fueled his muscles past their breaking point. The idea that Danny actually thought Steve was a reason to like Hawaii propelled his feet faster as his rotating arms dissected through the ocean at breakneck speed.

The water had always been his favorite place. He came from two generations of Navy men and grew up in Hawaii; it made perfect sense that his home would be in the water. Throughout his life he escaped to the water when times were tough. He would swim and swim until his muscles began to seize up, and then he would swim some more. Swimming had come so naturally to him that he didn't have to think about the motions, he was able to focus instead on the ever-present thoughts that surrounded his mind and claimed his heart. It was only in the water that Steve gained the clarity he needed to solve a problem. It was only in the water that Steve let himself be, as Danny put it, human.

Giving Avery a normal family, another parent to love and protect her, a mother to understand her when Steve couldn't, was always in the forefront of Steve’s mind. Steve tried his best to be enough to fill the role of both mother and father. He played any game Avery wanted, followed her little girl imagination through any story she wanted to act out, and even played Pretty, Pretty Princess with her for an entire Saturday last month. He would do anything for his Avery; his daughter was his world, and there wasn't a thing he wouldn't give up for her and nothing he wouldn't do.

He had thought, maybe, with Catherine he had found someone who could be in Avery's life. But, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't commit to Catherine in that way. He didn't know what was holding him back, but he couldn't tell Catherine about Avery. Even after knowing her for three years, he still never plucked up enough courage to share his biggest secret. She was suspicious; she knew Steve was hiding something from her. And Steve knew he wasn't being fair. But for the life of him he couldn't figure out why he kept her in the dark. She was a great partner for him, a strong Navy officer who understood him and knew when to push and when to let go. If there was any woman in this world who could stand beside a reserve Navy SEAL, it was her. But Steve couldn't do it. He could tell Catherine about missing his father, what it feels like to be back in Hawaii, and he could talk her ear off about Danny. No matter how hard Steve tried, though, he could not tell Catherine about Avery.

He always thought that the reason he waited to tell Catherine about Avery was because he didn't think he knew her long enough to trust her with that secret. By the time he felt it had been long enough he was worried he had kept the secret too long and she wouldn't trust him. As this thought ran through his mind he realized there was no logical basis to that argument. Why? Because there was one person that Steve had told his secret to within hours of their first meeting– Danny. Steve had no idea why he was able to open up about Avery so easily with Danny, but could never mention it to the one woman who knew more about Steve's inner turmoil than any other person.

Danny had managed to make Steve feel safe enough to reveal his biggest secret, his biggest vulnerability, in only a few short hours. SEAL training had taught Steve to hide away those secrets and conceal those weaknesses because those weaknesses could become a liability in the field. On a mission, Steve couldn't think about that little girl. He had learned to be wary of everyone he met, not let on about his family – his father, his sister, his daughter. You never knew who you could be talking to, and letting a stranger into your personal life meant setting yourself up to lose everything you loved. But, somehow, Danny had made Steve feel so safe right from the start that he told him about Avery within hours. Maybe it was because Danny was so forthcoming about his own daughter. Maybe Steve just desperately needed to have someone to confide in. Steve didn't know, but what he did know was that Danny had somehow weaved his way into the fabric of Avery's life and had become a stable presence since those early months of 5-0. He was already her 'Danno'.

With the revelation that maybe, just maybe, having Danny in Avery's life would be enough to fill the ever present void left behind by her mother. With this thought, Steve began to make his way back to shore. His entire body was on fire; his muscles were tensing with each stroke and he pushed as hard as he could to make it back to the beach. When the shoreline was within a few strokes he brought his head out of the water and let the current carry him the rest of the way in. When he looked up he saw a very welcomed sight on his beach.

Danny, dressed in his work attire, sat in his favorite Adirondack chair. He wore a face that said – I knew 'I'll be a few hours late' meant 'I need a human moment to swim my fears away'. Steve marveled at how well Danny knew him after such a short time. No one knew that Steve went swimming when he was upset, but Danny did. Danny may joke about Steve's inability to have normal feelings, but Danny knew Steve wasn't able to show those feelings in public. He knew that Steve could only open up his heart in private, in the water.

Steve stood up in the shallow water and walked through the hot sand toward the other man. Danny held out a towel which Steve took and patted at the salt water dripping from his hair.

"Thanks," Steve said quietly as he sat down in the empty chair on Danny's right.

They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the waves break against the shore. Steve glanced over at Danny, waiting for him to say something about being late for work but nothing came. Danny just sat in his chair and stared out across the ocean. He didn't make any movement to look at Steve. Steve was thankful for Danny’s ability to understand what he needed, and enjoyed the quiet between them.

*H50*  
"Avery had a great time at Rachel's house on Friday," Steve said after ten minutes, breaking the silence that had descended over the two men.

"Grace called me the minute Avery left to inform me that she had a new bestest friend in the whole wide world," Danny said as he imitated the excited voice of a five-year old girl.

Steve smiled and closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the back of the chair, "Avery came home asking why she didn't have a mother to play dress up with."

When Steve opened his eyes he found Danny looking at him with concern present on his expressive face. Steve wasn't sure how to proceed with the conversation since he had not planned on telling anyone about Avery's comment.

Danny spared Steve from any additional discomfort by responding with, "No little girl deserves to feel slighted in the parenting realm. Avery, especially, deserves to feel loved without a single void."

Steve didn't react so Danny continued. "You, however, do not have to blame any of Avery's feelings on yourself. You have done nothing but be a wonderful father to her. You love her every minute of every day. She knows that, and that is what matters. She may realize she doesn't have a mom, she may realize that her family isn't a traditional nuclear family, but she will never doubt her father's love. And no matter how hard you try, you will never fill that void completely. So, you shouldn't become upset when you don't succeed, Steve, its one battle you can't win."

"It is my fault that she doesn't have a mother and it's my fault that she wasn't raised in a traditional family environment."

"Out of everything I just said, of course you'd settle for arguing your role in all of this." Danny sighed, "Steven, listen to me. You did not make her mother leave and a child growing up in a traditional family is overrated."

"Danny, I'm the reason Avery's mother left," Steve said, his voice rising, "She left because she couldn't handle being with a Navy SEAL. I drove her away and then I did the most selfish thing I could, I stayed in the SEALs. When Gwen left I should have left the Navy and taken care of Avery, but I was young, selfish, and stupid. At the time I couldn't see what I was doing to Avery, sending her to live with my dad. I thought she was too young to understand, but now I can see that she wasn't. I know she looks at me with uncertainty, unsure if I'm going to be waking her up the next morning. That, all of that, is on me."

Danny shook his head and placed a comforting hand on Steve's shoulder and held up one finger with his unoccupied hand, "One, even if Avery's mother didn't want to be with a Navy SEAL, that did not give her any right to walk out on her daughter." He held up a second finger. "And two, you did what you thought was best at the time. And, I know I don't know much about the military, but I'm pretty sure once you sign up you aren't allowed to back out. So, really, you couldn't leave the SEALs, even if you wanted to."

Steve gave a noncommittal shrug and refused to move his head in Danny's direction. Steve knew he was acting like a five-year-old, but he really couldn't bear to look at Danny at this moment.

"Avery has more love in her life than most five year olds with two parents anyway. She has a father who is superhuman enough to love her enough for two parents, she has wonderful ole me, and she has a crazy ohana that includes, but is not limited to, Auntie Kono, Uncle Chin, Kamekona, and Gracie. Avery will never be alone in this world, no matter what happens," Danny said, not removing his hand from Steve's shoulder, instead squeezing it gently.

"Thanks, Danno," Steve said as he put his own hand on top of Danny's.

Danny leaned towards Steve until there were mere inches between them. "I really can't stand it when you're self-deprecating," Danny said, his breath hitching as Steve's tortured eyes looked into Danny's worried ones.

"I'm not self-deprecating, I'm realistic."

Danny pushed away suddenly, his body flying up into the air like a firecracker had just exploded under his chair. "Realistic, realistic!" he shouted. "You cannot seriously describe yourself, in this moment as realistic. Because, if you are, we need to desperately get your head examined for internal injuries. I've heard traumatic brain injury can cause personality shifts and confusion, and it is a common injury sustained in combat. With the amount of combat you've seen and the amount of constant combat you have brought into our lives here on this godforsaken island I can just imagine how many times you have suffered traumatic brain injury."

"I don't think you can suffer multiple episodes of TBI and live to tell the tale."

"You, Steven McGarrett, could manage to have multiple episodes of TBI, I'm sure. You can manage to do just about everything else like an abnormal human being, so your head injuries would be no different," Danny said even louder as his hands flailed in front of him.

Steve stood up and got right up into Danny's face, "I do not have any head injuries, combat-related or otherwise. Do not put all of this on battle scars. My issues are not battle scars."

"Your issues are too numerous to categorize," Danny began without backing an inch away from Steve's looming form. "But your actions right now, those are some sort of scar. Emotional scar, maybe. You beat yourself up over every little thing, second guess every decision especially if the outcome hurts somebody you care about. But I'm here to tell you that you, my crazed partner, are a caring individual who would never hurt someone you loved intentionally. You…" he poked Steve's chest for emphasis, "need to forgive yourself for leaving Avery with your dad. She is one hundred percent well-adjusted, happy, she knows you love her, she's intelligent, and she's making friends. No matter what you think, you did the right thing. She is thriving as much as any other five-year old. So, no, Steven, you are not being realistic."

Steve softened slightly. Danny had hit at the core of Steve's fears, allaying them with his words. But the uncertainty that he felt was still there begging him to ask one more question, "Do you really think Avery's okay? I mean truly okay?"

Danny nodded his head vigorously and cupped his hands on the sides of Steve's face, "Yes, babe, I truly believe that Avery is growing up exceptionally well."

Steve's face felt hot where Danny's hands were touching his skin. He felt a desire burning deep inside his gut, wishing him closer to Danny's enticing mouth saying the exact right words to disperse Steve's present doubts. Steve's body began to move without any conscious prompting from Steve's mind as his face inched closer to Danny's. Steve brought his own hand up to Danny's face and angled his chin downwards as Danny began to move his upwards and –

RING!

Steve's cell phone interrupted the silence as Danny and Steve jumped apart like two repelling magnets, Danny grumbling something about sand in his shoes as he walked towards the house.

Steve answered the phone and spoke quickly with the person on the other line. After hanging up, he moved towards the house, not quite sure what to say to Danny. He knew he had been dangerously close to making a mistake he wouldn't have been able to take back. If he pushed his limit with Danny, Danny could easily leave. Steve couldn't let that happen because Danny needed to be in Avery's life. Maybe it was Steve's fault that it had happened, but nonetheless, Danny had become a surrogate parent to Avery, and even in her short five years of life, Avery had lost way too many surrogate and real parents for her to lose another because Steve couldn't control his misguided desires.

Steve sighed as he entered the house to find Danny sitting at the kitchen table, unable to move his eyes away from his feet.

"That was the governor; she has some sort of assignment for us. We have to meet her at 5-0, like yesterday, so we should probably get going," Steve said as he shifted his weight from side to side. "I'm just going to throw some dry clothes on and then we can go."

Danny nodded his head in agreement, still not removing his eyes from their intense inspection of his patent leather loafers. Steve went upstairs and quickly showered and changed into his work attire, grabbing his gun and badge from the bedside table before heading back downstairs. When Steve walked into the kitchen he found Danny in the same position he left him. 'Not a good sign,' thought Steve, convinced that Danny may never speak to him again because of the too-close encounter on the beach.

"Hey, ready to go?" Steve asked.

"Yup," Danny said as he stood up and walked out the door, Steve following close behind.

Danny got into the passenger seat of the Camaro without protest. 'Another bad sign,' thought Steve as he slid into the driver's side and turned the key in the ignition. The Camaro roared to life and Steve backed out of the driveway and headed towards headquarters. Silence permeated the entire drive, and Steve found himself shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he chanced a glance towards Danny. Danny was staring out the window, not making any move to acknowledge the other man in the car or the moment they shared only minutes before. Steve sighed and pushed his foot harder on the gas pedal in hopes to end the torturous car ride sooner.

Once they arrived at 5-0 the two men made their way to the office in an eerie calm, not even looking at the other as they rode the elevator together. Steve strode into the office first looking around for the governor. She was already sitting in his office waiting so he walked in and shook her hand.

"What's the assignment, Governor," Steve asked, not bothering to deal with pleasantries and small talk; he was really not in the mood.

"I have a special guest, a foreign dignitary, coming in for a fundraising event on Friday. I assured him that he would have the best security detail this island has to offer, and on this island that means 5-0," she said. "I have left all of the information on guests, wait and catering staff, and the blueprints for the building the event is being held in with your team. I have also put together his itinerary for the trip, and I expect a member of 5-0 to be with him at all times while he is on this island. He will be arriving Friday morning and will be departing on Sunday. Throughout that entire time I expect 5-0 to be present and protecting him. Do I make myself clear, Commander?"

"Yes, ma'am," Steve said with a nod of his head, standing at attention in front of her. "You have my word that 5-0 will keep the dignitary safe for the duration of his trip."

"Thank you, Commander," she said as she shook his hand and walked out of the office.

Steve sighed as he sunk into his desk chair. A security detail meant a lot of long days planning for the dignitary's visit and spending almost 24/7 in his presence for 72 hours. Steve knew what that meant, it meant a lot of time away from Avery. Steve's mind, clear less than an hour before, was becoming increasingly jumbled with the events that had occurred in the previous 60 or so minutes. His mind continuously thought about Danny and his uncharacteristically silent behavior. Steve knew that a quiet Danny was never a happy Danny.

Steve willed himself to compartmentalize the thoughts about Danny and Avery into a locked box in the far recesses of his mind, as far away from his new mission as possible. Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett was going into SEAL mode and the remainder of his team best be prepared for the mission because their commander was not settling for anything less than a smooth security detail; his damaged psyche couldn't handle a less than stellar performance. He made his way into the bullpen and addressed his team with the imposing tone and presence he reserved only for his work as a trained military officer.

The rest of the 5-0 team knew, in that moment, Steve McGarrett, Hawaiian father, had been replaced with Commander McGarrett, trained Navy SEAL. They all shuddered a little.

*H50*  
The team had spent the remainder of the afternoon beginning the grueling preparations ahead of them. Chin and Kono spent most of the time at the Smart Table looking through background checks and histories of all the guests and staff that would be present at the event. Danny spent his time digging into the past of the foreign dignitary, a diplomat from Norway, trying to find any dirty secret or skeleton that could possibly turn into an issue on American soil. Steve was in his office the entire afternoon going over the blueprints of the venue. He was mapping all possible entry points, blackout spots for security cameras, and other logistical matters him and his team would have to handle during the event.

Steve and Danny had not spoken a word to each other the entire afternoon. In fact, neither man had so much as looked in the other's direction for hours. Chin and Kono gave each other worried looks; they knew something was up. Deciding that the best chance for survival meant feigning ignorance, the cousins continued on with their work, not mentioning the deafening silence that had fallen between their two co-workers.

Steve glanced at the clock on his office wall after staring at nothing but blueprints for hours, noticing that the clock was dangerously close to 4:30, the time Avery was finished at school. Steve grabbed for his wallet and keys, quickly realizing that he didn't have his keys with him, remembering that he carpooled with Danny from his house. 'Crap,' Steve thought as he mentally punched himself for not thinking that decision through. Steve now had to approach the one person he had desperately been trying to avoid in order to pick his daughter up from school on time. Grudgingly, Steve stood from his chair and walked with purpose towards Danny's office door. He was so set on his task that he didn't notice the anxious eyes of his other co-workers follow his movements.

After knocking on the door, Steve let himself into Danny's office and cleared his throat as he waited for Danny to look up from his computer.

"Do you need something?" Danny asked without so much as a glance in Steve's direction. Steve noticed a slight red tinge to Danny's ears as he responded.

With a small smile, Steve answered, "Avery's almost finished with school, but I don't have my truck here so I need to use your car to pick her up."

"Fine, give me one minute and then we can go," Danny said without a hint of contemplation. No matter what, Steve realized, Danny would never be able to say no to anything involving Avery. At least one of Steve's fears was assuaged – Danny would always be there for her.

"I can just go myself and come back and get you, you know, so you don't have to go out of your way or anything," Steve mumbled quickly, secretly hoping Danny would dismiss this solution.

Danny snorted as he finally looked up at Steve. "You think I'm going to let you drive my car alone? You seriously do have head injuries."

Steve smirked as Danny got up and strode out of the office, not even looking back to see if Steve was following. Danny threw the keys to Steve as they made their way down the sidewalk towards the parking lot. The small bubble of hope that had been growing inside Steve's chest after Danny's snarky comment about his driving quickly shrunk as he realized that a normal Danny would never give up his keys to Steve without a fight.

For the second time that afternoon, Steve and Danny drove in utter silence, not muttering a single word or even glancing in the other's direction. Steve pulled into a parking spot at the kindergarten in record time. He jogged inside, barely making it to the classroom before the clock ticked 4:30.

"We thought you were going to be late again, Commander," Avery's teacher said disapprovingly. Steve noticed the pink late slip she had already filled out with Avery's name. He hated those damn pink slips, they made him feel like he was back in high school trying to convince the school secretary he got stuck in traffic, and that's why he was arriving at school late, not, like she assumed, because he had overslept. Steve had been the proud owner of multiple new pink slips courtesy of his job at 5-0. Miraculously, it seemed, most of the criminals 5-0 pursued wanted to do their main law breaking right around 4 o'clock, preventing him from making it to Avery's school by 4:30 on numerous occasions.

He forced a small smile in her direction as he took Avery's bag out of her cubby, "Are you ready to go, sweetheart?"

Avery mutely nodded, her eyes not meeting her father's gaze.

"We had a little incident today," the teacher began. "Avery wasn't too fond of the better choice chair."

"What happened, Avery?" Steve asked, his voice beginning to shift into commanding officer mode.

Avery still didn't look in her father's direction.

Avery's teacher continued in a tone of condescension, "She seems to think knowledge of military reconnaissance and weaponry is something to be used on the playground. I think you may want to reconsider what make believe games you play with her. She is a five year old girl, maybe you should stick with princess games and house. Little girls love playing house."

Steve openly gawked at the teacher now, anger not even beginning to cover the emotions coursing through his veins as the teacher continued to speak. "We don't allow games with pretend guns or other weapons on the playground."

Steve stood straighter as his eyes bore into the woman standing in front of him, venom seeming to drip from every word he spoke. "Contrary to what you might believe, I have not taught my daughter anything about military weaponry, reconnaissance, nor have we ever played any games that include those two things. Was she playing this game alone or with other children?"

"There were other children involved, yes."

"Did you lecture their parents? Or are you just lecturing me because I'm a single dad who happens to be in the military?"

The teacher's voice began to falter a little as she realized she was in the process of reprimanding a Navy SEAL, "I- I- I didn't talk to the other parents, per say, but I'm sure they know that their children's behavior was unacceptable."

"And you think that I don't know that playing with guns, pretend or not, is unacceptable behavior for a five year old?" Steve was fuming at this point, as he moved a step closer to the teacher.

"Commander McGarrett, I just thought it might be helpful if I reminded you that guns and games involving weapons are not tolerated at school."

"Fine, duly noted," Steve clipped as he grabbed Avery's hand and walked out the door. Avery had remained silent through the whole exchange and wisely kept her mouth shut as she jogged a little to keep up with her father's long, quick strides.

"Danno's here," Avery said cheerfully as she saw the silver Camaro.

"I wouldn't sound too excited, young lady, I'm not happy with you," Steve said as he opened the door to help buckle her in the backseat. Avery's mouth promptly shut and she got herself in the car and buckled without a word of complaint.

Steve got in himself and shut the door with a slam. He saw Danny wince but didn't say anything as he shifted the car out of park and into reverse.

Danny couldn't help but notice the unusual quiet between Steve and his daughter, but waited until they were on the road before asking if something was wrong.

"I don't know," Steve began as his eyes looked in the rearview mirror towards the backseat. "Avery, is something wrong?"

Danny turned in his seat to look at the small girl who was desperately trying to make herself small enough to blend in with the backseat. Two fathers staring her down, not good!

"I got in trouble at school today. Mrs. Cleary was not happy with me or Daddy."

Danny looked back at Steve, "Why was she angry at you?"

Steve grunted in response.

Danny chose wisely not to comment and turned back to Avery, "What happened that made Mrs. Cleary angry at you?"

"I was playing outside with Brandon and Harrison. We were playing space cops and robbers. I was the cop and they were the robbers. So, I had to capture them and so I needed to use my weapon. Guns aren't allowed at school, so when Mrs. Cleary saw me using one she got very angry. Well, when she told me guns weren't allowed at school I told her it wasn't a gun, it was a laser beam," Avery said with a shrug of her shoulders. Both men had to bite back smirks at the clearly intelligent comeback that Avery had given her teacher.

Avery continued, "She got even angrier and told me that I shouldn't be cheeky with her. Then she put me in the better choice chair. I mean, I didn't technically do anything wrong because laser beams aren't real weapons and they aren’t guns."

Steve grunted again as Avery said this.

"Okay, maybe I was a little wrong," Avery said quietly as her cheeks became pink and she averted her eyes from the glares she was receiving from both Danny and her father.

"Avery," Danny began, "Any weapon, whether imaginary or real, is not okay for you to play with. Guns hurt people, and only adults, like your Daddy and me, are allowed to carry them because we learned the right way to use them."

"I know, Danno. I'm sorry."

"The important thing is that you understand what you did was wrong and that you promise you won't ever do it again," Danny said with a small smile. "Sound good?"

Avery nodded her head and looked towards her father, a hopeful look in her eye that maybe he would be less angry at her. Danny looked in Steve's direction as well, but he saw that his partner was still visibly upset.

Even with the knowledge that poking a sleeping bear is almost bound to get one's arm bitten off, Danny attempted to bring Steve out of his clear fit of rage, "Steve, Avery understands that she was wrong, so I think everything is going to be fine."

"I know that everything is going to be fine with Avery. I was never worried about her," Steve replied.

"Okay," Danny started, cringing as he began to speak his next words. "Then why are you still so upset?"

"I'm upset," Steve started, clearly struggling to keep his voice on an even level, "because that teacher-" he said through gritted teeth, obviously holding back many other expletives he wished he could use to describe Mrs. Cleary, "continues to treat me as an idiotic dolt because I'm a single father. She's been prejudiced against me from the minute she found out I was raising Avery on my own. You should of heard her in there, going on and on about how I really should reconsider what sorts of make believe games I play with Avery. As if I'm the reason she knows so much about military weaponry and reconnaissance because I encourage her to play those types of games at home."

Danny chose not to mention that some of Avery's abnormal knowledge of military tactics most likely did come from Steve, and instead said, "Ah, Mrs. Cleary is a B-I-T-C-H. She does the same things to me when I pick up Grace, tut-tutting about divorce and what it does to children. She's a semi-miserable old woman who doesn't believe anything other than a mother raising her children while the father goes out and works is an acceptable form of child-rearing. Ignore her, Steve. She is most definitely not worth your time."

Steve reluctantly smiled across the seat at Danny. "Thanks. I will try and remember that in the future."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be forced to arrest you because a teacher's body was found murdered by Play-Doh."

Steve gave Danny a look, and Danny continued, "Don't lie; I know you could manage to severely maim her using Play-Doh."

Steve smiled his first true smile the entire day.


	5. Work for That Pot of Gold

Steve had thought, or rather hoped, that after Avery's unfortunate incident at school and Danny's parenting lecture that things between them would go back to normal.

They didn't.

Instead, Danny was attempting to act as if nothing had changed, but Steve knew better. Every time Danny flinched when their shoulders touched on accident or he refrained from making any sort of comment about Steve's immoral taste in pizza, clothing, or driving style, Steve's heart broke a little more. It took Steve two days after their almost-kiss to realize that he and Danny were most definitely not on the same wavelength. No, it was only Steve and his unrequited feelings for his unabashedly long-winded partner that had been angry at the governor's poorly timed interruption.

As he drove along the highway in their position as the end car in the caravan transporting the diplomat to the airport on Sunday afternoon, Steve was pondering his partner's feeble efforts at feigning complete ignorance to the events that had happened a mere week prior. The security mission had been flawless, much to the relief of its commander. The fundraising event had passed without incident, and the team had to only make it through the diplomat's last few hours on the island before they could all release a collective sigh of relief.

However, Steve had spent so much time contemplating Danny's behavior in his head that he had missed the apparent annoyance that had graced his features in the present.

"European men don't make any sense to me," Danny said from his position in the passenger seat of the Camaro.  
Steve raised his left eyebrow towards Danny, attempting to focus on the black SUV in front of them and not on the confused face his partner was sporting at the moment.

Danny continued, "Manicures, really, I mean he honestly needed to make space in his itinerary to get a manicure?"

Steve laughed; he had the same reaction to that small detail when he noticed it on the schedule a few days earlier. Danny didn't wait for Steve to respond before continuing. "Grace likes to get manicures, and Rachel gets manicures weekly. I do not understand how any respectable man could possibly get a manicure and still believe his manhood is intact. I mean, you want to relax after a stressful weekend, I get that. You know what you could do –"

"I'm sure that even if I did know you would still tell me," Steve said, as he stared out the front window. But his comment was completely missed by Danny who had finally settled in for a long-overdue rant concerning the intricacies of why real men shouldn't get manicures. Steve wasn't complaining; Danny hadn't let out a monologue so mesmerizing in such a long time that Steve was certain he would implode.

"-go to a baseball game, exercise, eat! I mean, hell, go and shoot guns, at a paper target, not people. Anything, anything would be manlier than a manicure. Geez, watching a ballet would be more respectful of your manhood than a manicure. Plus, have you ever even met a guy and inspected his hands? Seriously, do you shake a guy's hand and hold on an extra moment to examine the extent of his cuticle damage, ensure his nails are buffed and shiny? Do you? I'll answer that, no, you don't! And, don't women always say they like a man who's tough and doesn't mind getting his hands dirty? Right, they do, they want a manly man. How is a guy supposed to play off the whole, 'ya, I'm a rough and tough diplomat rugby player, please fawn over my hardened muscles and sculpted biceps' when his hands are neatly manicured and buffed?"

Steve's head shot in Danny's direction at the detective's observations of the dignitary's well-defined muscles – an observation that was one hundred percent accurate, Steve had noticed. "Hardened muscles and sculpted biceps, Danny? I figured you more for the thin and brainy type."

Danny flushed as he realized his slip and stammered an unintelligible response.

"What was that, Danno?"

Danny's face became even redder as he squirmed under Steve's playful glare. "Back off, Rambo."

Steve laughed.

"Don't laugh at me, none of this is about me," Danny yelled. "This is about the European freak of nature man who happens to be sitting in the car in front of us, fresh from his manicure appointment. He's probably just sitting there admiring his nails."

Steve considered for a moment whether it was really prudent to steer the conversation in the direction of Danny's inadvertent inspections of another man's physique.

Steve had never been one to take the easy road. "The freak European man who happens to have a very well-built body, you mean."

Danny sputtered.

"Those are your words, Danno, not mine."

"If you listened to what I said, Steven," Danny sneered, "you would have noticed that I actually was taking the perspective of a woman when I made that comment, not my own.”

"Well, that's true, but you still had to have noticed that he was muscular, you know, to make that comment, even if you were pretending to be a woman."

"I mean, yeah, I looked at him in the context of our being responsible for his security the past two days."

"So, you checked him out."

Danny's cheeks flamed as he looked out the window, away from Steve. "I said I saw him in the process of making sure he was safe. You know, doing my job – serve and protect – something you tend to forget sometimes."

"You saw him means you noticed he was tall or had blonde hair; saw him means you looked at him quick enough to recognize him if he was in trouble. Checking him out means you can describe his 'hardened muscles and sculpted biceps'."

"I was not checking him out," Danny said through gritted teeth.

"It's okay, Danny. Your secret is safe with me." Steve smiled towards Danny, "Though I'm hurt that you don't describe me with that much flattering detail."

"You want flattering detail, ninja-spy. I'll give you flattering detail. You, Steven, are a crazed-lunatic of a man who forgets proper police procedure on a daily basis; enjoys making suspects suffer in shark tanks and on the hoods of moving vehicles; cannot consider a day a success unless you have managed to take a turn on two wheels, shave at least a year off my life, and shoot your gun at a suspect at least once; and insist on wearing the world's most unprofessional clothing known to man."

"Those weren't flattering details." Steve tried to suppress a grin. "And the whole 'tying a suspect to the hood of a moving vehicle' was you."

Danny opened and closed his mouth without uttering a word, folded his arms across his chest and refused to look at Steve who was now sporting a grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat.

"And, really, have you lost all your manners? I mean usually you are the one who is preaching to me about being nice to everyone, that's how you get people to talk. Why can't you be nice to me?"

Steve smiled as Danny grumbled something under his breath.

"Didn't quite catch that, Danno."

"You're a great father and even if you are a little overzealous sometimes, I know you always have my back," Danny let out with a sigh.

With an appreciative nod of his head, Steve looked back towards the road.

"But don't think for a second you are allowed to inflate your big ego with those two comments."

And Steve knew, in that moment, that his partner was back, rants and all.

*H50*  
The remainder of the security detail ended with little fanfare, and all four members of 5-0 were glad it was over. They were sitting in the break room, nursing large cups of coffee, something they desperately needed after working for almost 72 hours straight.

"Hey, the governor is giving us three days off this weekend, to make up for this last assignment," Steve announced to the group. "I was thinking we should have a barbeque at my house."

"That sounds great, Boss," Kono said with a smile. "I'll bring my board. I bet Avery would love to get out on the waves."

"Count me in, Brah," Chin said as he slapped Steve on the back, "But, right now, I'm heading home and don't bother calling before 9 am tomorrow morning."

Steve laughed, "All of you get out of here, go get some sleep. I'll see you all tomorrow morning."

"Don't care if I come then?"

"Of course I want you there, Danno. A beach-side barbeque just wouldn't be the same without your city-loving grumblings about the annoyances of sand and waves."

Danny, too tired to form words, used his hands to make a rather impolite gesture in Steve's direction.

"You hug Gracie with those hands," Steve gasped, feigning shock. "I'll see you tomorrow morning and on Friday!"

*H50*  
The remainder of the week came and went without too much excitement, a detail well-liked by Danny and merely tolerated by Steve. The whole team was thrilled about the upcoming three-day weekend and kick-off barbeque at the boss's house. Mostly, though, everyone was excited to see the much smaller, and more well-liked, McGarrett.

Steve was in his kitchen marinating steaks, deboning fish, and cutting up the multitude of veggies he had bought for the event. Avery was upstairs trying to decide what to wear for the 'party', her word not Steve's. An hour earlier Steve had asked Avery if she wanted to help him in the kitchen, something she usually loved to do, but this time she had refused his offer. When Steve asked her why, she admitted that she needed the time to get ready. Utterly concerned that his five year old was acting like a teenager, he told her that it was just a barbeque and that she really didn't have to worry about what she was going to wear since everyone would be in their bathing suits. 'I know that, Daddy,' she had said, sounding totally exasperated. Didn't her father know anything? 'I just need to pick out the perfect surfing bathing suit.' Steve, still concerned, asked why that would take a whole hour. She just told him it was a woman's prerogative and sauntered up the stairs. Highly suspicious, Steve made a mental note to ask Danny if Avery's new-found concern about clothing choices was a by-product of girl time with Rachel and Grace.  
Avery came down the stairs about 30 minutes later, sporting a bathing suit Steve had never seen before. It was sparkly indigo with silver trim. There wasn't anything too frilly about it, but it was one of the most girly bathing suits Avery had ever worn.

"Do you like my new suit, Daddy? Grace's mom bought it for me last week when I was there for a sleepover." Avery waited with bated breath for her father's opinion. Her toes were perched on the edge of the bottom step, teetering as if she was ready to jump off a high dive.

Steve's face broke into a huge grin at the sight of his little girl acting more like a girl, "You look absolutely beautiful, Princess."

"Daddy, I am not a princess," Avery said as she scowled in her father's direction, hands on hips. She jumped off the final stair and stomped her way into the kitchen.

"But you're my princess, Sweetie."

"Princesses are damsels-in-distress. I. Am. Not. A damsel. I do not need a boy to save me because I know cool super-SEAL moves to keep the bad guys away." She added a stomp with her flip-flop clad foot for emphasis.

Steve continued to smile at his daughter. Part of him was thrilled that she was showing more interest in feminine things, something he was nervous she would never experience with him as a father, but the other part of him was so happy that she was still his independent, tough, shin-kicking little girl who reminded him on a daily basis that her dream was to be a superhero like her Dad.

"Well, then I'm just going to have to come up with a better nickname for you, huh? Want to help me finish getting the food ready for the party?" Steve asked as Avery sat at the kitchen island.

She nodded her head and the father and daughter pair finished the meal preparations with smiles and laughter.

The beach house was soon filled with noise and mirth as the entire 5-0 team relaxed after their long, work week and thoroughly enjoying their much-needed vacation. Danny and Steve manned the food as Chin watched Kono trying to teach Avery how to surf.

"She's got your love of the water, Brah," Chin observed as he glanced over his shoulder at his boss. Steve smiled as he gazed out to the beach, only to see his daughter fall off the board and pop up out of the surf laughing.

"Yeah, she really does. She's loved it since the first time I took her into the water right out there." He nodded his head indicating where Avery was now splashing around with Kono. “She was six months old, and it was right after Gwen had left her with me. I had flown to Hawaii from my base in Virginia, to leave her with my dad so he could watch her while I was deployed. One morning she woke up wailing at about 5 am. I tried everything I possibly could to soothe her. At this point I was still new to the whole dad thing so we were still trying to adjust to one another. I rocked her, changed her and fed her; I even attempted to sing to her…"

"You sang to her," Danny exclaimed loudly as he stepped onto the lanai through the slider, carrying a large tray of steaks, "What did you sing to her, lullabies? Because if so, I would pay to see ninja-spy sing lullabies."

"Navy songs, I sang her Navy songs. My mom used to sing to us when Mary and I were upset; it was the only thing I could think of. I've already established that I was desperate and still in serious need of parental training," A faint blush had crept up the side of his neck as he continued his story. "Anyway, the singing did absolutely nothing either. I walked outside, in hopes that maybe Avery's cries hadn't woken my dad yet. I stood watching the waves for a few minutes. The water always had a calming effect on me so I thought why not try it. I carried her down to the beach. The closer we got to the water, the calmer she became. It was like the sound of the water was soothing her, so I didn't really think past 'thank god she's starting to relax'. I continued to wade farther into the water, pajamas and all. I walked out far enough so that her feet were touching the water. The minute her toes felt the ocean she quieted, looked up at me, and smiled. It took my breath away. I had never seen anyone feel quite at home as I did in the water. In that moment, I knew she was my little girl and I vowed to do everything in my power to protect her."

Steve looked over at the two men who were now staring at him, mouths slightly agape. He cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed by sharing such a personal story, and said gruffly, "So, yeah, after that I always made sure to bring her into the water with me. She learned to swim and walk at about the same time and ever since then she and the water have pretty much been inseparable.”

Luckily for Steve, Avery saved him from anymore embarrassing story-telling by running up to the three men, her wet ponytail flicking water droplets in their direction, "Uncle Chin, Uncle Chin!"

"What is it, Avery," Chin asked as he bent down to Avery's eye level.

"You should come and play with Auntie Kono and me. When I told her what I wanted to play she said that it was your favorite game," Avery said eagerly, her voice unable to hide her excitement. She bounced from one foot to the other waiting for her Uncle Chin to agree.

"Sure thing, Kiddo, I would love to play with you and Auntie Kono."

Avery's smile was so big it seemed to reach past her eyes and light up her entire face, prompting Steve's eyes to water just a little bit at the image of his daughter finally finding comfort in the ohana they had found on this island.

Steve was so mesmerized by the scene in front of him – Avery leading Chin down to the beach where Kono had already set up three chairs around an overturned sand pail – that he didn't hear Danny come up behind him.

"I told you that she has a family."

Steve turned to face Danny who was standing just a few feet away, hands in his pockets, sheepishly avoiding Steve's gaze. "You were right. I'm not sure I will ever be able to thank you enough for all for the wonderful gifts you've given my daughter."

"You gave her this gift, Steve." Without even thinking about what he was doing, Danny moved even closer to Steve. "She never would have experienced this if you hadn't decided to stay on the island after your father's death, if you hadn't been willing to finally let someone in behind the torturous walls you've placed around yourself. You gave her a family because you finally admitted to yourself that you could provide her one. Yes, the circumstances of your return to Hawaii were the worst, but if you hadn't stayed you may never have had the opportunity to realize the amazing life and family you could offer her."

"Thanks, Danny," Steve said, not even bothering to return Danny's heartfelt comments with a snarky retort, not that any had come to mind anyway. No, in that minute, Steve realized how lucky he was to have a partner like Danny. Even if he had wanted more, Steve would settle for anything that kept Danny in his life; he couldn't survive without him.

"What are they playing down there?" Danny questioned, breaking Steve from his reverie.

"I'm not really sure," Steve responded as he turned back to the water and watched the threesome for the first time since Avery had escorted Chin to the beach.

The sight before him was definitely an amusing one. Sitting in three beach chairs positioned in a circle around an overturned sand pail, was Chin donning one of Avery's pink headbands, Kono who was wearing her sarong as a shawl around her shoulders, and Avery who had on a grass skirt. They were each holding a shovel in their hand, pretending to eat from a tray of sand Avery had placed on the overturned pail she was using as a table. Avery was laughing as Kono rubbed her belly saying how delicious the food was, and Chin looked desperately uncomfortable in his pink headgear.

Steve made his way towards the beach, keen on determining exactly what make-believe game Chin had been roped into. He was glad about two things: one, he didn't have to be the one wearing the pink headband which was Avery's usual choice of costume for him, and two, he was relieved to see her playing a make-believe game that did not involve any weapons or military reconnaissance.

Steve patted Avery's dark hair as he sat in the sand next to her chair. "What are you guys playing? It looks…interesting."

"Hawaiian Luau Tea Party, Daddy! Do you want to try some pork biscuits?"

"Really, a Luau Tea Party, I've never heard of those before. Are they fun, Chin," Danny asked as he came up behind Steve who was stunned speechless at the revolting idea of food his daughter was serving to her guests.

"I'm having a fantastic time, Danny," Chin said sarcastically as he smiled in Avery's direction. She gave him a big grin in return, obviously missing the sarcasm in his voice. "Avery is a fantastic party-thrower, the best on the island! I would never go to anyone else's Hawaiian Luau Tea Party."

After all the food had been consumed and the guests had been thoroughly wiped out, Chin and Kono said their goodbyes and departed from the McGarrett home. Danny stayed behind to help clean up while Steve put his daughter to bed. When Steve came back downstairs he found Danny scrubbing the counter with one hand and rubbing his face with the other as he yawned.

"You tired?" Steve asked as he leaned against the kitchen's doorjamb, watching Danny finish his rounds in the kitchen.

"Exhausted, I don't know if I'm going to be able to make it home with my eyes open."

"You can just crash on the couch, if you want. I don't want you driving if you're going to fall asleep on me."

"No, really I'll be fine," he said, attempting to brush past Steve's taller frame blocking the doorway.

"Don't be ridiculous, Danny, it's really no trouble. I mean you've slept here lots of times. Plus, Avery really misses you being here in the morning to help with the malasada begging, which is something she has become very good at, by the way, thanks to you, I'm sure.”

"Alright, fine, if it's really no trouble. I can't let Avery starve for much longer if you refuse to give her a proper breakfast."

"It's no trouble at all," Steve said with a laugh as he handed Danny his usual pillow and blanket, "I'll see you in the morning, Danno."

"Night, Steve."

*H50*  
Danny awoke the next morning to the pitter-patter of tiny feet on the staircase. He opened his eyes, to immediately shut them when the harsh light of the Hawaiian morning broke through. After waiting a minute for his eyes to adjust, he opened them again to see Avery standing at the foot of the couch, directly in front of him, arms crossed in front of her with a scowl marring her pretty face.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch, Danno?"

"I was really tired last night after the party, so your Dad said I could sleep here so I didn't have to drive while I was sleepy."

"Well, I know that." Avery put a hand on her hip and cocked her eyebrow at him in a very Steve-like manner.

He took a minute to compose himself after seeing too much of his partner staring back at him in the form of a little girl. "If you knew then why did you ask?"

"I knew why you were here, but I wanted to know why you were sleeping on the couch."

"Well, it seemed more comfortable than the floor."

Avery sighed at Danny as she shook her head. "Danno, I know that. But why aren't you sleeping in bed with Daddy?"

Danny spluttered in response as he shot right up off the couch, the blanket falling to the floor. Taking a moment to get his bearings and after a long, deep breath he responded in what he hoped was his normal voice. "Why do you think I would sleep in bed with your Dad, Avery?"

"Because Daddy said that you should only sleep in bed with people who you love, and since you and Daddy love each other that means you should sleep in the same bed."

Danny stared wide-eyed at the not so innocent young girl and his checks flushed red. Just then he noticed that Steve had made his way down the stairs, in time to hear his daughter describe why they should be sharing a bed together. Danny caught Steve's shocked face, with a hint of mortification, and decided he could not pass up this moment.

"Steven, why does Avery think you should sleep in bed with people you love?"

Steve visibly flushed from the tips of his ears all the way down to his neck as he replied, "Um, there may have been an incident."

"What kind of incident?"

"She may or may not have walked in on me in bed with a very nice lady named Lisa."

"That's quality parenting, right there, Rambo."

"Shut up. She asked why Lisa was in my bed and I said that it's only okay for people to share a bed if they are in love."

"See, that's what I told you, Danno," Avery said as she forced Danny to look at her stern face again and pointed her finger in his surprised face. "So, next time you sleep over, you need to sleep with Daddy because he's lonely and he doesn't have a sleeping friend to keep him company like Sammy the Super Seal keeps me company."

Danny remained speechless as Avery turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen, demanding malasadas for breakfast.

Steve couldn't help but smile at the image his little girl had conjured up in his mind – waking up next to Danny with bed-head and a sleepy smile.


	6. It's Worth Fighting For

"Avery, I do not care if Danno is here. You cannot have malasadas for breakfast," Steve said as he poured milk onto her cereal and placed it in front of her.

"But, Daddy," Avery whined, "It's not fair! Danno gets to eat whatever he wants, why do I have to eat stupid cereal?"

"I blame you for this." Steve glared at Danny from across the kitchen.

Hands in the air, Danny attempted to sneak out the back door with his coffee, hoping he could escape before his breakfast habits came under anymore fire.

"Don't you dare move another muscle, you are going to sit here and show Avery what a good breakfast means. Role model, Danno, please help me out here and be a grown up."

"I'm sorry, the last time I checked the parent was supposed to be the role model. I'm totally comfortable filling the lovable uncle role." Danny sat down in the chair and dug into his own bowl of Cheerios.

Avery rolled her eyes. "Danno, you aren't the lovable uncle, that's Uncle Chin. You can't have two lovable uncles."

"Who says that?"

"Everybody."

"Oh, well, excuse me for disagreeing with everybody. So, if I'm not the lovable uncle, who am I?"

"You're Danno."

"Yeah, but who am I to you?"

"My daddy's best friend," Avery said as if she couldn't believe her Danno didn't know that.

"I see."

Steve watched Danny squirm under Avery's gaze, not quite sure how to interpret Avery's depiction of him.

Avery seemed to recognize the same thing Steve did and clarified her previous statement. "It means that you care about me just like Daddy does, and you love me just like Daddy does. And you love Daddy just like I do."

Though Avery's description helped clarify her views on Danny's role in her life, it didn't help the struggling detective handle the situation any better. Instead of touching on any of the Steve-related topics, Danny settled for a safe reply, "I do love you very much, Avery."

The smile Avery gave Danny made Steve's heart melt as he stood at the sink surveying the interaction between his hot-headed but loving partner and sweet, innocent daughter.

"Then you get to come to swim practice."

"Swim practice?" Danny asked with his eyebrows raised towards Steve.

"If Avery wants you there, Danny, you are more than welcome." Steve felt happiness bubbling right behind his tough exterior, seeing the bright smile on his daughter's face as she talked to Danny, seeing her invite him to the one thing that was sacred between father and daughter, something they shared only with each other.

In any other circumstance, Steve may have been upset that Avery invited someone else along to her swim practice. For so long, swimming was always something they did together, just the two of them. Whether it was Steve teaching her to put her head underwater in the ocean behind their house or watching her swim laps with kids her age at the local Y, swimming was theirs and only theirs.

Avery begged for months after she turned four to have what she called “real swimming lessons” at the local Y like everyone else in her class. So, when Steve was in Hawaii on a visit from Virginia, he brought her for her first “real” lesson. She was giddy and excited; she had her bag packed with her towel and goggles the night before, was up at dawn, dressed in her suit and shorts hours before the practice actually started, and dragged Steve out the door by his hand talking his ear off about how much fun real swimming lessons were going to be. By the time he parked at the local Y, however, she had fallen silent in the backseat. When Steve turned to look at her, he saw her staring out the window biting her fingernails. Through all of her excitement to finally swim with other kids her age, she had forgotten that she had never actually swum with other kids her age. Steve reassured her that she was going to do great, and that she had nothing to worry about. 'You'll be there the whole time, won't you, Daddy?' she had asked him. 'I wouldn't miss it for the world,' was the only reply he could give.

It took Avery no more than five minutes to crack a smile. As soon as her toes hit the water Steve saw how comfortable she was. She was certainly her father's daughter. Following her first day, she came to the Y for lessons twice a week. After a year had passed, and Avery turned five, she was allowed to join the swim team, even though they generally restricted it to kids over the age of six. When his father called him to tell him that Avery was joining the team as the youngest member, Steve had never been more proud. He had spent the first five years of her life worried they would never have anything in common, but her talent and affinity for the water proved him wrong. And the best part was that Avery swam because it made her feel close to her father. She told her grandfather that swimming made her feel safe, like Daddy's arms were wrapped around her. From the first day she started swim lessons she never let anyone but her father stay and watch.

Today marked the first time ever that Avery invited someone else to enjoy their special time together. Steve felt so many warring emotions at this turn of events. On one hand, his heart was thumping in his chest to know that Avery was beginning to look at Danny on the same level as him, and that she would be happy if he became a permanent part of their lives. But, on the other hand, he knew that Danny didn't want to be a part of their lives, that way. He was there for Avery, and would always be someone she could turn to, but he didn't want the same things Steve did.

With this sobering thought, Steve turned towards his almost six year old daughter. "If you want to be on time you better go up and get your suit on and your bag packed."

Avery smiled as she hopped off the tall chair she was sitting on, and ran towards the stairs, her ponytail whipping Danny on her way by.

Danny laughed. "Are you sure it's cool if I come? I know that swim practice is something you guys always do together. I don't want to intrude on father-daughter time. You may not respect the importance of it sometimes, you know when you call me into work on my weekends with Grace, but I can respect it."

"Don't be ridiculous Danny. If Avery wants you there, than I want you there."

"You only want me there because Avery wants me there?" Danny asked teasingly.

Steve had his mouth opened in retort, but closed it suddenly when he realized the myriad of ways Danny's question could be interpreted. Steve knew that he wanted nothing more than to tell Danny that he wanted him there for many reasons other than Avery's insistence that he be there. Steve also knew that he needed to tread carefully around Danny. After the disastrous event on the beach two weeks prior and the subsequent awkwardness that had descended upon them, Steve would do everything in his power to not ruin his rocky, but mending, relationship with Danny.

"I want you there because you're my partner and because I trust you with my daughter. But, I also want you there because Avery wants you there."

"Alright, fine, super-SEAL, I'll come to swim practice," Danny said throwing his hands in the air in mock-concession.

"Yay! Danno's coming to swim practice! Danno's coming to swim practice!" Avery sang as she bounded down the stairs, skidding to a halt in the kitchen doorway. "I can't wait to show you how I beat all the boys in the breaststroke!"

"Well I sure can't wait to see it."

"Yup, I'm the best! Better than all the boys, though Tommy says I'm only better because I have breasts."

Steve choked on his coffee, barely managing to spit it out in the sink instead of all over the kitchen, "Excuse me, what did Tommy say to you?"

"He said I'm only better at the breaststroke because I have breasts."

"You are better because you work harder, and because you're a McGarrett. We were born to be in the water," Steve commented once he was able to talk again. "Tommy has no idea what he's talking about."

"I will have to agree with your father on this point. Tommy never has any idea what he's talking about."

Steve gave Danny a look that said, ‘Are you and Tommy close or something,’ so Danny clarified, “I may have heard a few of Tommy’s tall tales from Grace throughout the school year.”

Avery looked back and forth between the two men, a confused look on her face. "So, it's not because I have breasts?"

"No, it is most definitely not because you have breasts," Danny replied, rescuing his flailing partner who was not enjoying the discussion they were having about his daughter's anatomy. "Apparently, McGarrett’s are descendents of water creatures and are born to be in the water." Danny mocked in a rather convincing impression of Steve. Avery nodded her head in understanding and Steve made a face at Danny behind her back as she walked out of the kitchen towards the front door.

"Hey, big man, I wouldn't give me any look. Next time I can leave you to discuss your daughter's parts; your choice." Danny laughed and walked out with Avery, leaving Steve speechless in his wake.

*H50*  
The threesome arrived at the Honolulu YMCA fifteen minutes before practice started. Avery bid her father and Danny goodbye and quickly made her way to the girls' locker room, laughing with her friends who had also just arrived.

"You know, you never did have to be concerned about Avery's lack of friends," Danny pointed out as they both took seats on the bleachers by the pool.

"Why do you say that?"

"I mean, look at her. She just ran off with barely a goodbye to giggle with girls from her swim team. She spends every moment she possibly can with Grace, and I heard from Grace that they've both been invited to Evelyn's birthday party in a few weeks. She's making friends, no one thinks she's strange or weird; she's done fine finding common ground, a skill that she clearly did not learn from you."

Steve turned towards the door to the girls' locker room as it opened. Avery and her teammates entered the pool area. He smiled as he watched his little girl laugh at something her friend Olivia said. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

They both laughed as the kids jumped in the pool to start warm-up laps.

"So, what is this exactly? Is Avery even old enough to swim competitively?"

"Well, technically, no, she's supposed to be six, but they made an exception."

"You are grinning like a buffoon right now."

Steve shrugged his shoulders in defiance. "No I'm not. I'm proud of her."

"Yeah, and you think it makes it look like you did something right."

Steve was damning Danny in his mind for knowing him all too well. He was treading in some serious water right now, trying to maintain his composure and not reveal too much of his true feelings to the smug detective grinning at him.

"Fine, yes, it makes me feel good about something I've done. I mean everyone else just jumps at the chance to insult my parenting abilities. It's nice to know that I was the one that introduced Avery to something that she apparently has a great love and talent for – swimming. But, to answer your previous question, this is called Torpedoes-in-training. The Torpedoes are the local swim team based out of this Y. You have to be 8 to swim for them because of age limits on swim meet registrations; they compete all throughout Hawaii. This team is for younger children and children still working on their swimming before joining the team. They have optional swim meets that are with other local teams based out of various community branches. These meets aren't regulated like the Torpedoes meets; it's more for the kids to have fun. Avery will swim with this team until she's eight, and if she wants to continue swimming she'll move to the competitive team."

Danny nodded his head as he looked out at the pool, watching the young girls swim crooked laps around their lanes. "I was going to ask which one was Avery, but…" He pointed to the five girls in the pool. There in the third lane, bobbing up and down was a pink camouflage swim cap.

Steve laughed and shook his head. "Hey! It's pink!"

"Just because it's pink camo doesn't make it any better."

"I know, Danno, but she begged me for a NAVY swim cap for Christmas after she started swimming for this team. She wrote about it in every e-mail and letter her and my father sent to me. I looked everywhere; I even called Annapolis and asked if they had swim caps for sale in children's sizes, nothing. I couldn't find one anywhere in her size. So, I had to improvise. I wasn't going to be able to fly to Hawaii for the holidays and I wanted to get her something special. After searching for days I found a swimming company online that sold all sorts of swimming gear. So, I got the second best thing to a NAVY swim cap –camouflage." Steve grinned at Danny, clearly proud of his parenting prowess.

"Need I remind you that girls don't wear camo, pink or otherwise," Danny admonished.

"I feel like we've had this conversation before."

"Don't be a wise ass."

Steve gawked at Danny, threw his hands in the air in mock outrage, and then laughed. He couldn't help it. Here was Danny Williams calling him a wise ass, never in his life had he witnessed a more obvious moment of the pot calling the kettle black. For his part, Danny sat in the stands purposefully ignoring the laughing man beside him, unwilling to let him believe he had won.

After Steve managed to get his breathing under control, the two men fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the coach line the kids up for drills. Avery was the first one in line in the backstroke lane. Steve smiled as the coach gave her a look that could compete with one of his own commanding officer glares, and Avery grudgingly walked over to the butterfly lane looking utterly defeated.

"Why is she upset?" Danny leaned towards Steve, his mouth so close to Steve's ear his warm breath sent shivers up Steve's spine with each word spoken.

Steve took a deep breath. "Oh, this team is about stroke improvement and endurance training, helping the kids learn the basics so they can be more competitive when they join the older team. Right now they're splitting up into groups based on strokes. Sometimes they separate by strongest stroke, so they can improve even more, but other days, like today, the kids have to do their weakest stroke. Avery, cunning as she is, attempted to line up in the backstroke lane, but her coach wasn't fooled and moved her to the fly lane. Avery's back and fly aren't as strong as her other two strokes. She can do both, but she struggles. Fly is the hardest out of all the strokes, so she was attempting to take the easy way out and do backstroke. Her coach won't let her take the easy way out. Avery isn't a huge fan of not getting her way."

"Really, she doesn't like it when she doesn't get her way. I have no idea where she could have possibly learned that."

Steve gave Danny a pointed look and for the next half hour kept his attention on Avery's progress in the water.

Danny, deciding to finally fill the silence asked, "So, this means a lot to you, doesn't it, Avery loving the water?"

Steve glanced over at his partner before nodding his head. "The world, it means the world. I worried everyday that we would never have anything in common, especially with me being thousands of miles away for so much of her life. I thought that the longer she grew up away from me, the farther apart we would drift and she would never find solace in something I enjoyed. But, swimming, it changed everything. If there was anything in my life I would want to share with her, it would be the water. I chose to go into the Navy and be a SEAL because I always loved the water. I mean, yeah I chose the Navy because of my family, but my love for the water was a big reason I chose to continue on to be a SEAL – combat swimming sounded like a lot of fun."

Steve grinned at Danny, who was shaking his head. "Your day really isn't complete without armed conflict, is it?"

"I enjoy many of my days that don't involve armed conflict, but those days make me miss your constant complaints about it. Anyway, after I brought Avery into the water for the first time, when she was six months old, I wasn’t able to make a visit back here for several months. By the time I returned she was starting to walk and talk. Danny, she spent our entire first day together walking around on her wobbly legs saying 'water'. The rest is basically history. Every time I was home on leave we'd spend part of every day in the water. I taught her to swim and even surf a little. When she was four she asked for real swimming lessons so that one day she could be on a team. She said she wanted to be the next Michael Phelps."

Danny laughed. "I'm a little jealous. I love spending time with Gracie, doing anything, but we don't have anything like this, that we both love equally."

“Well, there is that poker thing…”

Danny nodded his head. “True, but Rachel wasn’t too pleased to find out I taught her how to play, so I can’t exactly call her up and say ‘I’m taking Gracie to a rolling casino, don’t wait up.”

“Bringing Grace to a rolling casino whether Rachel was okay with Gracie’s poker habits or not probably wouldn’t be your best parenting decision, you know with it being illegal and all.”

"When did you become a parenting expert? Sitting here talking like you're an old pro, I think my work with you may be done, McGarrett."

"Yeah, you think?"

"Well, mostly, we still need to work on Avery's clothing choices."

Both men looked at each other, their eyes locking for a little longer than was absolutely necessary. When they once again focused on Avery, she was wrapping a towel around her waist and heading towards the locker room. She looked up to where Steve and Danny were sitting and waved.

Steve stood up and waved back at his daughter. "Practice is done. I meet her outside in the lobby and then we stop for shave ice."

"Sounds good," Danny moved to follow Steve when his cell phone started to ring.

"Hello. Sure, Rachel, I would love to watch Grace for the afternoon. I can stop by in half an hour or so, I just have to drop off Steve and Avery. Yes, I went with them to Avery's swim practice. No, I don't act like that. Rachel, you are so far off base on this one. I don't care if you think you're an expert. We aren't talking about this; I will see you in half an hour, goodbye." Danny groaned as he banged the cell phone against the bleachers before he saw the concerned look on Steve's face. Steve swears at that moment he saw a blush creep up Danny's neck.

Danny cleared his throat, "Um, Rachel needs me to watch Grace this afternoon. So, I guess I'll have to take a rain check on the shave ice."

"Danno, don't be ridiculous, we can pick up Grace on the way. Avery will be thrilled."

Danny opened his mouth to protest, but was unfortunately muted by Avery's whoop behind him as she overheard the end of the conversation.

"Can we go pick up Gracie now?"

*H50*  
"If it isn't my favorite haole cops and my two favorite little ladies," Kamekona greeted as the two fathers arrived at the shave ice stand with their daughters in tow.

"Four cones please. Grape, cotton candy, lemon, and cherry," Steve ordered as he put money down on the counter.

Danny began to argue, pulling out his own wallet, when Steve put his hand on Danny's arm to prevent him, "It's on me today, Danno."

Steve gave him a look, and Danny gave him a small smile in return, putting his wallet back into his pocket.

Kamekona raised his eyebrows at them as he gave Steve back his change and the group made their way to the picnic tables. A few minutes later Kamekona arrived with their order. "Let me see if I can guess, hmm, cotton candy for my favorite little McG and cherry for my favorite Jersey girl."

Kamekona slid the two cones in front of their respective owners, as Avery and Grace smiled and nodded their heads that he got it right. "Next up we have grape for the crazy haole cop and lemon for the uptight haole cop."

Danny's face made its way into a scowl before Kamekona interrupted, "Chill out, brah, you are still my favorite haole cop."

Everyone laughed at Danny as Kamekona left the table and the girls dug into their shave ice.

"Stop laughing, Steven."

"I can't help it, Danny. Lemon is really such a good flavor for you."

Danny glared at him, hoping to silence him with his eyes.

It didn't work.

"So, Danno, are you going to sleep over again tonight," Avery asked as she poked away at her cotton candy-flavored ice.

"I don't think so, sweetie. I bet your dad is already sick of me hanging around so much today. He gets enough of my smiling face at the office."

“You slept over Uncle Steve’s and didn’t invite me,” Gracie pouted.

“Oh, sweetie, it was your night with Mommy, plus it was a last minute decision that I’m sure Uncle Steve is wishing never happened now that you two are giving us such a hard time.”

Avery’s eyes were downcast, "I was hoping you would keep Daddy company tonight. He's so lonely when he sleeps, and sometimes he cries about Grandpa and I know he would feel better if you were there to hug him, just like he hugs me when I have bad dreams or when I'm sad."

Steve coughed, averting his eyes from the rest of the picnic table's occupants, who were all now looking straight at him. All that is except for Avery whose pleading eyes were looking at Danny. Danny gave Steve a look with a raise of his eyebrow, clearly concerned.

"Avery, I'm not sure if it would be a good idea."

"Of course it would be, Danno," Gracie interrupted, "You and Uncle Steve love each other."

Avery and Grace smiled at each other and continued to eat their shave ice, oblivious to the gaping mouths and wide-eyed looks their fathers were giving them.


	7. Commander, Your Next Mission

"Ah, damn," Steve swore as he stubbed his toe on a pink bicycle with handlebar streamers and a white wicker basket. He was trying to make his way through the crowded garage to his toolbox so that he could get the wrench he needed to work on the Marquis, but the damned bike had come out of nowhere and blocked his path.

Steve had awoken early that morning, gone for a swim, and made waffles for Avery. After breakfast she decided that she wanted to play outside and color with chalk on the driveway, giving him the perfect opportunity to do some much needed work on the old car.

"Daddy that was a bad word."

"I know, sweetheart." Steve grumbled as he rubbed his sore toe and pushed the offending bike out to the grass.

"What are you doing with Gracie's bike," Avery asked as she colored in her rainbow.

"I'm moving it out of the way so I can work on the car."

Avery nodded her head and went back to her drawings. Steve turned back towards the garage, lost in thought. As he surveyed the contents of his garage, he began to realize that a huge portion of it did not belong to either him or Avery, it belonged to Grace. As the months had passed since Five-0's inception, more and more of Grace's things had come to reside in the McGarrett garage. At first Steve just offered to store Grace's bike so Danny didn't have to store it in his closet-sized apartment. Soon, though, all of Grace's water toys were stacked next to Avery's collection of diving rings, and the mountain of sand toys kept in the far right corner had nearly doubled in size.

It was purely by accident, Steve thought, that he kept offering to store Grace's things. It was not a sign that he wanted Danny around more often.

No, Steve did not want Danny around more often than he already was. He did not want to hear the constant grumblings about his eating habits– napalm, really – or his apparently offensive taste in hobbies. He did not want to have his morning swims ruined by rants about sand's annoying properties. He did not want someone to come over when Avery was at a friend's and complain about pineapple pizza and the Hawaiian heat. He did not want his driving critiqued anymore that it already was.

Right?

Wrong.

Steve was beginning to realize he liked Danny's abrasive manner and loquacious personality. Hell, he baited Danny sometimes. He actually taunted him with his Guns and Ammo magazines and pictures of Avery in her sailor hat. He encouraged Danny's rants and made them last longer whenever they had a particularly boring day.

Steve actually wanted his hotheaded partner's hotheadedness to come out? Really?

Turns out he did.

Damn. 'Oops, swear word. Sure glad this is all in my head.' Steve mentally slapped himself back to reality and began to wrench the nuts and bolts in the engine, trying ignoring the Danny slideshow being played in his brain: Danny bending down to Avery's eye level and giving her a hug, Danny with his tie off and top button undone, Danny wearing a suit with a tie, Danny wearing a suit without a tie, Danny wearing only cutoff jeans and nothing else, Danny wearing nothing…

No, no this line of thinking cannot go any farther. No, this train of thought was bound to get Steve in a whole heap of trouble, especially because he's standing in his front yard, wearing rather tight board shorts, hanging out with his little girl. He was desperately trying to command his body to forget the images that had been playing in his head moments before.

Steve groaned; nothing was going his way today.

"Daddy, look at my picture," Avery's words finally broke Steve out of his mental anguish and allowed his body to relax enough to protect his pride.

Steve looked towards the ground at Avery's feet and saw four stick figures standing by a house with a picket fence and a dog. Steve pretended not to notice that the two adult stick figures were clearly both male, one wearing what looked to be like a sailor's working uniform and the other wearing what was unmistakably a tie and dress pants.

"What's that a picture of, Ave?"

"That's our family. This is you-" she said as she pointed towards the stick figure in a sailor uniform, "after you come back from chasing bad guys in other places. This is Danno-" she pointed to the stick figure wearing a tie and who was also a good few inches shorter than his stick figure, "after he comes home from work chasing bad guys in Hawaii. This is me and this is Gracie-" she pointed to the two smaller and clearly female stick figures standing next to the two men, "And this is our house on the beach and this is our dog, Bandit."

"It's a very nice picture, Avery."

"Thanks, Dad. So, when are Danno and Gracie going to move in? And when are we going to get a puppy?"

Steve was in serious trouble.

*H50*  
Steve looked up from his desk to watch Danny slam his hand against his own desk in frustration. Curiosity getting the better of him, Steve sauntered over to Danny's office, rapping his knuckles against the glass as he pushed the door open.

"Not in the mood. Whatever catastrophically stupid plan you have in your mind I don't want any part of it, so please just leave me alone."

Steve didn't move, instead he stood firmly in place in front of Danny's desk, eyes staring at him with his 'I will kill you with my eyes' glare, arms folded across his chest. "I don't have a catastrophically stupid plan in mind. I'm hurt that you assumed I did."

"With you it's better to know which direction the tornado is coming from."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just never mind okay." Danny ran his fingers through his hair, making it stick up at odd angles. As Steve watched his partner lean back in his chair, eyes closed, he took in the rest of Danny's disheveled appearance. Danny's tie had been unceremoniously tugged away from his throat, the top two buttons of his oxford undone, and his shirt was untucked. Steve could not remember the last time he had seen Danny so unkempt at work, what with Danny's insistence on looking like a professional. In fact, Steve was pretty sure Danny looked even more put together after having chased suspects through downtown Waikiki or busting a drug cartel. Something was clearly bothering the detective.

"Is there something wrong, Danny?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Steven, I'm sure. Why would I tell you nothing is wrong if something was wrong, huh? I wouldn't. I would say, 'yes, Steven, something is wrong can you please save my sorry ass.' But, did I say that, no I didn't so if you don't mind I would like you to leave my office so I can finish with this report that's taking me hours because I can't quite figure out how to make 'Commander McGarrett jumped onto the moving vehicle and pulled the suspect out of the driver's seat through the opened window before disarming him' sound like proper police procedure." Danny ended his speech with a hand flourish that was clearly meant to tell Steve to get lost.

Steve apparently didn't value his safety at the moment because he opened his mouth in reply, "The suspect was going to get away. I didn't have any other choice since he was our only lead on the kidnapped girl. Next time, I will let the suspect go and we won't find the victim alive, if you'd prefer."

Danny's chair moved back so fast Steve was sure it had blurred in motion. In a matter of seconds Danny was standing in Steve's personal space, hands flailing about, face red with anger as his mouth was poised to launch into a tirade that Steve was certain would include the terms: animal, Rambo, freaking ninja, and proper police procedure. But Steve, being the always-hyperaware SEAL that he was, recognized the situation before it escalated and decided to deflect the conversation away from what was certain to be an all out brawl in Danny's office if they continued to argue the tactics Steve employed to save a kidnapped seven year old girl. "I only came over here to see if you wanted to come to Avery's swim meet on Saturday. She insisted I ask you to come."

Steve grinned; he had finally rendered Danny speechless. Basking in his successful silence for a moment, Steve took the chance to watch Danny's face soften at the request, his legs step back a few paces, and look thoughtfully back at Steve.

"I'll be there."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, since when have you known me to turn down such a sweet request from a little girl?"

Steve nodded his head at his partner and made his way towards the door, "It starts at nine, would you like us to pick you up?"

"Sure, I'll see you around 8:30."

And with a wave of Danny's hand as he sat back down at his desk, Steve navigated himself out the door and back to his own office, smiling to himself.

*H50*  
Steve's truck pulled up next to Danny's apartment at 0830 sharp Saturday morning. Avery was sitting in the back seat of the cab, bouncing excitedly in her seat.

"I can't wait for Danno to see me swim in a race." Avery's nose was pressed against the window, smudging his previously spotless window glass.

"I bet he's excited too."

Danny exited his apartment minutes later with a big smile on his face. He waved at Avery whose face was still making friends with the car window.

"Danno! Danno! Hurry up we don't want to be late!"

Danny laughed as he jumped into the truck, "Sorry, Avery, I came out as fast as I could. Take us away Super SEAL! We don't want to be late."

Avery smiled and leaned forward in her seat to give Danny a high five. Steve kept his eyes on the road, but he couldn't hide the small smile that escaped his lips as he listened to Avery give Danny a run-down of exactly how the meet was run. For his part, Danny was listening with rapt attention, his eyes displaying the laser focus he usually reserved for intense police work. He nodded as Avery talked and asked her questions about her teammates, the parents, and other fun facts about competitive swimming.

Avery's constant chatter didn't stop until they were inside the aquatic center. Her hand gripped Steve's tightly as she fell silent. Steve glanced down and watched as her eyes scanned the pool deck. There were at least a hundred kids ranging from six to eleven years of age walking around the deck in flip flops and drag suits.

Danny must have noticed Avery's obvious discomfort as soon as Steve had because Steve didn't even have a chance to bend down to Avery's level to calm her down before Danny was already doing it.

"Ave, you listen to me. You are going to do great! You have been working so hard, way harder than all these other kids. And natural talent is great, but hard work is always what makes someone good at something. So, you just have to go out there and have fun. The water is your favorite place to be, right?"

Avery nodded her head, lips still firmly placed in their pout and eyes glazed with unshed tears.

"Well, you just have to remember that. What did you tell Grandpa was the reason you liked swimming?"

"Because it made me feel like Daddy's arms were around me, keeping me safe," Avery's voice was thick with emotion. Steve could see how hard she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Right, so all you have to think about is how Super SEAL is going to be with you the whole way, keeping you safe. You don't have to think about the other kids or the race or the parents in the stands. All you have to think about is your Dad's arms protecting you in the water and urging you forward. Plus, he's a Super SEAL so his arms will make you swim even faster! The other kids won't stand a chance against you plus SEAL powers, right?"

Avery's eyes brightened as a smile crept back onto her face. She nodded her head and jumped forward into Danny's outstretched arms. "I love you Danno."

Steve watched Danny's eyes close as he gripped Avery hard, a content smile etching its way across his face, whispering, "Danno loves you too."

Avery pulled back and with a wave to her Dad she began to skip towards the locker room. Steve was so thrown off guard with Danny's last comment, a comment he had only ever said to Grace, that Steve almost let his little girl walk off without a good luck hug. "Um, Aves, don't I get a hug?"

His eyebrows rose towards his hairline as he stretched his arms out in front of him. Avery giggled and launched herself up and forward, not questioning for a second whether or not her father would catch her. "I love you too Daddy!"

"Good luck, sweetheart. You are going to do great! Danno and I will be cheering the loudest."

Avery kissed his cheek and jumped down and made her way towards the locker room.

Steve watched Danny move towards the bleachers at the side of the pool. Steve wanted to follow but his legs were not listening to his mind. His mind, unfortunately, was stuck on replay, playing Danny's 'Danno loves you too' line over and over. Steve was cursing his highly repetitive brain as he tried to will his legs forward. It was a lost battle as Steve's mind searched through countless examples of the devotion Danny had shown Avery: Danny whispering kind words as he bandaged up Avery's scraped knee, Danny attending every one of Avery's swim practices since the first one she invited him to, Danny waking her up with a surprise malasada on the mornings he watched her while Steve went for a swim, or Danny giving her his stern face complete with a matching tone when she had done something naughty. Steve suddenly felt breathless, as if he had been punched in the gut, realizing how truly committed to Avery Danny was. His presence in her life wasn't a fleeting thing, something that would disappear if Danny switched jobs or got more custody hours of Grace. It was a permanent, everlasting presence that Avery would always be able to count on.

Apparently Steve's mind was forcing him to take the time to discover Danny's place in Avery's life because as soon as he admitted this fact to himself, his body moved forward and followed after Danny.

"Has she swum in a meet before?" Danny asked as they watched Avery line up behind the blocks.

"Once, but this is going to be much more competitive because this meet has teams from all the islands. That is why she was so nervous today, there's about triple the amount of kids here than at the last one."

Danny nodded, "How did she do at the last meet?"

Steve smiled what Danny affectionately called his 'goofy smile.'

"That good, huh?"

Steve nodded. "Avery won both breaststroke events and came in third in the fifty yard freestyle."

Danny laughed at Steve and patted him on the back as they waited for Avery's first race to start. Both men were sitting quietly, so it was easy for them to hear the gossip behind them. Two women were sitting two rows behind them discussing swim cap choices. Danny and Steve raised their eyebrows at each other and rolled their eyes, neither man really understood why some moms insisted on criticizing everything about other parents' children. Neither man paid the women much heed until they heard one woman gawk. "Do you see that little girl with the pink camouflage cap? That poor girl's parents must not realize the social damage they are doing to her, dressing her up in patterns usually designated for boys."

Steve turned in his seat just in time to see the other woman nod her head in agreement. Both women had on clearly expensive clothes, inappropriately high heels for walking around on a pool deck, and diamonds seemed to be glistening from every possible body part that held jewelry. Steve wasn't going to rise to the bait, even though his blood was boiling under his skin. Every word the judgmental woman uttered hit at Steve's fathering insecurities. Attempting to control his breathing, so as to not jump over the bleachers and show the women exactly what the words 'overprotective father' meant, he focused on is internal mantra of 'Avery loves to wear that cap and that is all that matters."

Apparently Steve was the level-headed one of the dynamic 5-0 duo, because as Steve was practicing his meditation breathing he felt the warmth of Danny's body leave his side as he closed the distance between himself and the two women.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but over hear the disgusting conversation you were just having. Do you not realize that you are criticizing a five year old child’s choice in swim cap? Is your life really that terrible that you have to fill it with useless chatter about the intricacies of children's clothing?" Danny's voice was rising as he settled into his rant, arms permanently set at a ninety degree angle in front of his face, jabbing his hands forward at each punctuation mark. "Clearly you don't have a life or else you would take a moment to sit back and think that maybe the poor little girl can choose whatever she wants to wear on her head. Maybe, said little girl, has a father in the Navy, and perhaps that little girl begged her father for a NAVY swim cap and there may even be a possibility that her father couldn't find a NAVY swim cap in a child's size so he tried to get her the next best thing – a pink camo swim cap. And, if that still doesn't convince you, maybe that little girl considers her pink camo swim cap her lucky cap because she beat all the six and seven years olds in the breaststroke a month ago and she's not ready to let them win. So, if I were you, I'd start acting like a mature adult and spend more time focusing on your own child's swimming rather than bashing the clothing choices of the other swimmers out there."

With a final flash of his hand barely missing the woman's turned up nose, Danny turned on his heal, walked two steps down, and sat next to Steve, his chest heaving as he attempted to calm his breathing.

"Well, isn't that just great. Now we have to pretend the girl's swim cap is okay because her father was stupid enough to join the military, what a lowly profession."

Steve was still working on his meditative breathing, balling his hands into fists, continuing his mental mantra. Danny wasn't willing to concede to the stuck up women seated behind them, and swiftly made his way back towards them, "So, I guess you two don't want to act like mature adults? Okay, that's fine; I have a daughter and an ex-wife, so I know how to play immature. First off, who gives you the right to say that a military career is a lowly profession? Who do you think sacrifices their lives on a daily basis so you can sit here, safe, talking about clothes and diamonds and when the next Dolce & Gabana sale is? Hmmm, let's think, oh that's right, it's the men and women in the military. Now, you may be sitting there thinking this guy is crazy; this guy can't actually do anything to us because he's just a short detective from Jersey who obviously doesn't know the Hawaiian way of life. That may be an accurate assumption, however, the father of the aforementioned little girl happens to be sitting right there-" Danny pointed at the back of Steve's head, "and he is not just any average, run-of-the-mill Navy sailor, no that man is a SEAL and so if you want to continue to disrespect the Navy and his parenting skills you may just find yourself in a rather unfortunate predicament. I could give you a number of things his crazy ass has done to people that upset him, but I wouldn't want to bore you with gory police stories, I doubt you'd like it. How about, instead, you apologize for disrespecting not only this particular military man but the entire U.S. military force?"

Both women's eyes looked down at their feet, not able to look Danny in the eye, clearly embarrassed. Not only had Danny reprimanded them as if they were five years old themselves, he had been talking so loud the entire audience was now looking at the two women, many of them with scowls on their faces as they heard the anti-military comments they made. Steve chanced a glance back towards the women, and it was at this moment that both women looked up and took a moment to take in all that was Steve.

Danny threw his hands up in the air, letting them come down with a smack against his thighs, as he watched their eyes scan Steve's body, "Of course you shut up the minute you lock eyes with the hunk of man candy that is Steve McGarrett. I give up trying to right any of the injustices in this world"

Danny finally managed to sit next to his partner, breathing finally relaxed. Steve gawked, open mouthed, as his head swiveled back and forth between the embarrassed women behind him and his hotheaded partner. Steve felt a smile creep across his face as the monologue Danny had just spouted finally registered within his mind. Danny had not only stuck up for Avery's pink camo swim cap – something he had consistently mocked for weeks – but he also stuck up for Steve's position as a Naval officer. Though Danny knew that Steve was still a Navy man, Danny tended to use Steve's position in the Navy as an insult rather than a compliment or something to be proud of. Here was Danny, land-loving tie-wearing Danny, arguing in support of the Navy, girls in pink camo swim caps, and the fathering abilities of one Steven J. McGarrett.

Oh crap, Steve mentally rolled his eyes, Danny is permanent part of his life too.

Steve wasn't looking at Danny with lust, picturing his scantily clad body just because he wanted a quick romp with the blonde detective. Nope, of course not. The man accused so often of not feeling normal human emotions was in love.

Dammit.

Steve was head over heels for his loud-mouthed, critical, and emotion-driven partner. Steve's mind was no longer picturing a naked Danny writhing under him, okay it was a little, but it was also picturing waking up next to Danny every morning, fighting with him over the TV remote, discussing the tactical advantages of having a grenade or two hidden in their bedroom closet. He was picturing Danny playing with Avery in the backyard, teaching her how to play baseball, dropping her off at school in the morning, scaring off any boys that try to come within fifteen feet of her. His mind was seeing a future with Danny in it; a future with Danny as Avery's other parent.

Crap, crap, crap! He was just beginning to get his and Avery's life back on track after his father's murder. He was just starting to settle into the roles of full-time single father, cop, and Navy reservist. He was not ready to handle an unrequited love situation.

Nope he was not ready, so his mind and body were just going to have to listen to him. He was Super SEAL after all.

Yes, his body will listen to his demands and not be in love with Danny Williams.

Too late, Steve already was.

*H50*  
The night after Avery's swim meet, Steve and Avery were sitting outside eating dinner on the lanai.

Avery looked up at her father, tilted her head to the side in a contemplative manner, squinting her eyes as if she was deciding how her father was going to react to her comment. She must have decided he would react favorably because she said, "You know, Daddy, I love it when Danno comes over to play or sleeps over or comes to my swim meets."

"You do?"

"Yes, I think those are always my favorite days."

"Why is that, sweetie?"

"Because when Danno's here you always smile real big, like that cat in Alice in Wonderland, and I really love it when you smile because then that means you're happy, and I love it when you're happy."

Avery went back to her food, nonchalantly popping a grape in her mouth as if she hadn't just dropped a loaded bomb on Steve's lap.

As he watched his daughter eat her dinner, Steve realized that he wasn't going to be the only one miserable if Danny didn't stay in their lives. Avery was no longer looking at Danno as her father's best friend or her favorite uncle. No, she was beginning to look at Danny as a second father; he was no longer a surrogate parent to her, he was a real parent.

And in that moment, as he watched the sun set behind the ocean, he vowed to make Danny Williams a permanent part of his life.

And when Steve McGarrett gets his sights set on a mission, he doesn't stop until the mission is accomplished.


	8. Gaining Intel

Steve pulled his truck into the spot next to the Camaro. Making his way towards Danny’s front door, Steve knocked loudly and yelled. “Danno, open up, it’s Steve.”

Steve could hear Danny’s grumblings through the wood of the door, so he waited patiently. Well, he shifted his weight from side to side, glanced in the window to the right of the door, and knocked again, which really was being patient for him. Danny opened the door a few minutes later, wearing a white t-shirt and jeans.

Steve mentally groaned as he looked at Danny wearing comfortable and casual clothing, a sight he was not privy to nearly often enough, if you asked his opinion.

“To what do I owe this wonderful pleasure on a Saturday afternoon, my day off, if I may remind you?”

“I know you don’t have Grace this weekend and I wanted to invite you over for dinner.” Steve let himself inside, pushing past the blonde detective who stood still for a moment before closing the door.

“Normal people wait to be invited inside before walking through front doors.”

Steve smiled as his eyes fell on a drawing that was hanging on the refrigerator. Clearly drawn by Grace, the picture was of a house by the water with a family standing outside. The family had two male adults, one dressed in fatigues and the other in a tie and dress pants, and two small girls wearing bathing suits and pigtails. There was a cat in the background and a car that Steve was pretty sure was supposed to be Danny’s Camaro.

Steve knew he had seen this picture before, except for the obvious differences – the fatigues were not Navy issue but Army and there was a cat instead of a dog – the picture looked an awful lot like the chalk drawing that was still decorating his driveway.

‘They couldn’t possibly have done this on purpose,’ Steve thought as he continued to stare at the picture. ‘They’re five years old for god’s sakes, way too young to send subtle messages through drawings.’

As Steve continued to argue this point in his mind, his stance on the matter wavered, knowing very well the level of cunning that Avery possessed even at such a young age. As he replayed moments over the past few months, he realized the number of hints Avery innocently dropped when him and Danno were together. Maybe that bed comment wasn’t so innocent?

Steve laughed as he realized how easily Avery picked up on his growing affection for Danny, a feat not as easily accomplished by Steve himself. Instead of being angry or letting it hurt his pride, Steve decided to take this realization as a compliment to his obviously stellar gene pool because it had led to Avery’s intelligence.

“Have I mentioned you need psychiatric help? First it’s your addiction for armed conflict and now you are laughing to yourself. Little voices inside your head talking to you, not normal.”

Steve whipped his head around to face Danny, a blush creeping up his neck as he tried to make up an excuse for his laughter. He chose to go with a semblance of the truth. “I like Grace’s picture.”

Danny grumbled something under his breath as he moved to grab his wallet and keys off an end table by the door.

“You are going to have to speak up. I can’t hear you over the voices in my head.”

“Cute, babe, real cute. Grace drew that last weekend and insisted I put it on the fridge. I can take it down if you want; I know it’s probably a little weird for you to look at.”

Steve smiled; if only Danny knew the extent to which the picture was the complete opposite of weird. “I like it. Keep it up.”

Danny squinted at Steve, clearly trying to decipher the honesty behind his comment. “Let’s just go

“Go?”

“Yeah, to dinner. I thought that’s why you came over to bother me on my day off.”

Steve cleared his throat, the blush firmly back in place, and nodded his head. “Right, right of course, dinner. C’mon, I’ll drive.”

“Of course you will. You have -”

“Don’t say it, Danno, or I will dump you on the side of the road and make you walk home.”

“Control issues.”

“What did I tell you?”

“Idle threats, Steven. I know that Avery is in the backseat of the truck because I can see her, so I know you won’t push me out of a moving vehicle with her in the car. Now, just get in the damn truck and drive because I’m hungry.”

*H50*   
“Daddy, watch what I can do with my peas,” Avery said as she scooped up a spoonful of peas.

Steve watched with increasing horror as she brought the pea-filled side of her spoon up towards her other hand aiming the peas in his direction, pulled back on the spoon, and flung the peas onto his lap, laughing manically as she did so.

“Avery Lynne, that’s not funny,” Steve said firmly as he picked the peas up off his lap and glanced over at Danny, who was failing in his attempts to control his laughter. “Danny, tell Avery that was not funny.”

“Your father is right, Avery, that was not good table manners.” Danny’s words came out stilted as he tried to keep his tone even.

“But, Danno, you’re the one that taught me,” Avery pouted like a kicked puppy towards Danny.

“You taught her?” Steve yelled.

“I, uh, may, uh…”

“I cannot believe after the entire lecture on ‘let me parent my child and you can parent your own’ you gave me last week you taught her that. I was only showing Grace the finer points of body surfing in the waves! You were teaching my daughter how to fling food across the dinner table; how is that letting me parent my child? I don’t ever remember asking you to teach her that.”

“I told you I didn’t want Grace to be in the water anymore than she already was.”

“Oh, Danno, give me a break. We live in Hawaii, she’s going to spend time in the water and you just need to deal with it.”

“Fine, Steven, I will concede to your body surfing lessons if you forgive me this one error in parental judgment.”

Danny was taking a page out of Avery’s book and hit Steve with his own version of the kicked puppy look, which Steve realistically couldn’t say no to. Because, honestly, the man was not any cuter, ever, than when he gave his puppy dog look, knowing full well it melted Steve’s resolve in ten seconds flat.

“Fine, but if I ever see you teaching her something like this again I’m going to start reading Grace bedtime stories out of Advanced Interrogation Techniques.”

Danny narrowed his eyes at Steve, “You wouldn’t.”

“Would you like to test that theory?” Steve asked as he gave Danny an equally scary glare across the table.

Both men began laughing as they broke eye contact a few moments later when Avery flicked peas onto Danny’s lap.

“It’s only fair, Danno,” she said as she ate the rest of her peas in two bites, a smile apparent on her face.

They spent the rest of dinner smiling and laughing, Avery having neutralized the situation, like any good SEAL-in-training would do, if she did say so herself.

After over an hour of laughing and joking, the table had been cleared of all the dinner dishes and the three people at the table were eating peach cobbler. Well, two members of the dinner party were eating cobbler, the third, smaller member was jerking her head away from the cobbler every few minutes as she began to doze in her seat.

“I think it’s time for bed, Avery,” Steve moved towards Avery, picking her up in his arms and made his way towards the stairs. “Say goodnight to Danno.”

“Daddy, I want Danno to read me a bedtime story.”

Steve looked over his shoulder at Danny, raising his eyebrows in question. It was a testament to their connection that Danny knew exactly what Steve meant with that small gesture.

“I would love to read you a bedtime story, munchkin,” he said as he stood up from the table and took Avery into his arms. “It’s really no trouble at all,” he whispered to Steve as he headed for the stairs.

Steve couldn’t contain the look of longing that had taken up residence on his face as he watched Danny’s retreating back. Since admitting his true feelings to himself, Steve was finding it more and more difficult to not throw himself at his partner every time Danny did something cute, which was often, or especially sweet to Avery, which was almost daily. Steve had to remind himself that his mission was not to scare Danny into retreat. No, Steve knew he had to approach his target with extreme caution and stealth. He needed to continue his reconnaissance mission, gaining intel on his intended target. He had weighed all of the tactical options that he could employ to complete his task, and he knew that outward signs of desire were not going to work in this case.

No, Steve McGarrett was forced to employ a tactic he had never had to use before. Steve McGarrett had to woo Danny Williams into realizing they were meant to be.

Ugh, love was making Steve soft; he’s starting to sound like a girl.

 

*H50*  
Danny came downstairs a half hour later, after having read Avery two Berenstain Bears books and checking all the places in which secret assassins could be hiding. Avery had to give Danny careful instructions because she did not trust his ability to stealthily search each spot.

Danny came back downstairs, Steve handed him a beer, and they walked out onto the lanai, enjoying the breeze coming off the water. “Your daughter is nuts; you know that, right?”

Steve laughed, “She made you check for assassins, right?”

“Yes, yes she did. Why, may I ask, is your sweet five year old daughter worried that assassins might kill her in her sleep?”

Steve looked out at the purple-tinged sky, the sun almost completely invisible behind the inky black ocean, taking a moment to decide how to respond, “Well, when Avery was three she asked my father what I did for a living. Dad said that I chased bad guys around the world and made sure they never came to Hawaii to hurt my family. Of course I failed in that mission since Hesse came here and murdered my father.”

Danny gave Steve’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze as Steve continued, “So, I tried to explain to Avery, as best I could, what happened to her grandfather. I told her that a bad man had come to Hawaii and he didn’t like that Grandpa was a hero and a good man. So, the bad man decided that Grandpa would be better off in Heaven. So, after that, she started to ask me to check her room for assassins. I thought she’d stop over time, but it’s been seven months and now I don’t know if it’s normal. I mean my five year old doesn’t have monsters under her bed, she has assassins. Maybe I shouldn’t have told her anything in the first place, just lied and told her that Grandpa had to go on a long vacation or something.”

Danny shook his head, “No, you should never lie to your kids. I’m actually very impressed how well you answered her question. If I had to guess I would have put money down on you explaining the illegal arms deals that preceded your father’s death.”

Steve couldn’t help the hurt expression that passed over his face, though he tried to hide it by quickly by taking a sip of his beer. Danny wasn’t fooled. “Look, Steve, you don’t have to worry, I’m just kidding. In all seriousness, you did the right thing by telling her the truth. Most kids go through a period of time where they are scared of monsters and the boogeyman; it’s natural. And, for your daughter, I think it’s only natural that she fears assassins instead of hairy monsters. But, either way, she’s fine. She’s handling everything very well.”

Steve smiled at Danny, stopping to watch Danny as he glanced out over the ocean. Steve couldn’t help but stop and admire all that was his partner. Danny may have been short, but he packed such a big personality into his small frame that he always appeared twice his size. To Steve, this was perfect. Danny fit perfectly next to him, so that Steve’s protective side felt fulfilled, but Steve never had to worry about Danny’s ability to stand on his own two feet. For Steve, that was everything. He was fiercely loyal and protective of the people he loved, but he was never one to coddle. He needed a partner that stood by him, but didn’t expect more than Steve was able to give.

That was what Steve had fallen in love with the most, when it came to Danny. Danny knew, without so much as a word, what Steve was feeling or thinking at any given moment. Danny knew when to push and when to back off. Danny read Steve’s facial expressions like they were a book he had enjoyed numerous times. Danny understood Steve’s exact mental state from only the tone in his voice, regardless of the words he was actually saying. Danny understood Steve on levels Steve wasn’t sure he understood about himself.

Beyond what Danny knew about Steve, he knew even more about Avery. Danny knew exactly how to tighten Avery’s goggles. He knew that if you hid little pieces of carrots in the mashed potatoes, Avery would eat them even though she claimed she hated carrots. Danny made sure Avery ate a good breakfast; he stopped bringing malasadas whenever he came over in the mornings to pick Steve up. Danny knew every one of the tricks Avery used to try and stay up past her bedtime. And Danny recognized exactly what Avery wanted as soon as he looked at her expressive face.

Steve began to sigh contentedly, but tried to hide it from the detective beside him by clearing his throat. “You know, I really appreciate how much you do around here for Avery. She really cares about you. I know that it’s probably really annoying to be helping out with her so much, but I really do appreciate it, man.”

Danny waved off Steve’s comment with a shrug of his shoulders, “I’m happy to do it, honestly. I really enjoy coming around here and spending time with both of you. There is nothing more special than being a father. With Rachel limiting my time with Grace so often, it’s nice to feel needed. Anyway, I get to bring Gracie over here whenever she’s with me, which she loves because she gets to see her best friend, and that gives me lots of cool points in the father column. So, really, I do it for purely selfish reasons.”

Steve reminded himself that he wasn’t just enjoying a beer with his buddy. No, he was on a reconnaissance mission and gathering intel was his main goal. So, Steve studied Danny’s body language and facial expressions. It was very slight, anyone who didn’t know Danny the way Steve did would have missed it, but as Danny said he enjoyed spending time with the McGarrett family, his neck flushed red and his eyes had a wishful look in them. These two outward signs of Danny’s inner thoughts made themselves apparent for only a moment, but just long enough for the Navy SEAL turned cop to register and store them away for later use.

“You know, we’ve spent so much time arguing about the wonderful qualities that Hawaii possesses, that we’ve never really talked about Jersey.”

“McGarrett, are you suggesting that you want to talk about Jersey?” Danny looked toward Steve with a skeptical frown, obviously aware that the SEAL was hiding something.

“I just, you know, wanted to know about your family and stuff.”

Steve cleared his throat, watching a gecko run across the lanai, and purposefully ignored the grin that was spreading itself across Danny’s face.

“My family? You’ve never shown interest in knowing about my family before.”

“Are you trying to insinuate that I’m self-centered?”

“No, just painfully unaware of your social surroundings.”

Steve grunted.

“Okay, okay, relax Rambo I’m not trying to give you a hard time; it was a nice gesture.” Danny took a few swallows of the cold beer and let out a long breath, “So, you want to know about New Jersey.”

Steve nodded.

“Well, I miss the city, that’s New York City to you, and the Yankees. I miss being able to drive to a different state in just a few short hours; there and back in a day. I miss living in a place that has seasons that aren’t called rainy and dry. I miss people speaking normal English not interspersed with weird slang terms for surfing accidents. I miss people who understand the term ‘professional’ and what it means to act like one.”

Danny smirked in Steve’s direction at his last comment.

Steve couldn’t stop himself, “You know that you’re starting to come around to the Hawaiian way of life, Danno, don’t deny it. I saw you yesterday, tie pulled away from your neck and your shirt untucked. Very unprofessional.”

Danny laughed, “Okay, point for your stunning detective work.”

Goofy grin plastered itself on Steve’s face as Danny continued. “Most of all, though, I miss my family. My big, loud, very opinionated family.”

“Your family is loud and opinionated? I never would have guessed.”

“Shut up, I’m reminiscing.”

Steve laughed, “Sorry.”

“I miss my mom’s cooking. Oh man, that is by far what I miss the most. Whenever we would have family parties or dinners she always cooked enough food to feed an army. And the food just makes you want to eat until your pants split. Lasagna, meatballs, homemade ravioli, and loads of vegetables, potatoes in every form you could imagine, and that’s just dinner. Dessert, homemade everything – cakes, cookies, brownies, pies, cobbler – you name it, she made it at one point and it was always delicious. I miss that. I miss bringing Grace over for holidays, where she’s surrounded by people that love her, good food and fun times.”

“Danny, Grace will always have a family here, a place she can come to have good times.” Steve put his hand on Danny’s shoulder, mimicking Danny’s earlier gesture.

Steve smiled at Danny while Danny sat silently drinking his beer and reliving old memories in his head. Steve gave him the moment while he digested and stored all of the information Danny had shared. Steve was already forming a plan in his mind: Operation Family. Steve knew that Danny might miss the skyscrapers and city lights he grew up with in New Jersey, but what Danny really missed was the comfort and support of a family. In Hawaii, he was always pegged as the outsider, the haole, before even opening his mouth. Steve needed to show Danny that he belonged here, that he had a family here.

“Avery told me a week ago how much she loves spending time with you. She said that our days with Danno are her very favorite.”

“Really?” Danny couldn’t help but be pleased with Avery’s remark.

“Yes, really. She’s starting to look at you like she does me; you’ve become such a big part of her life.”

“Well, you and she never gave me much of a choice now then did you? Just barreling into my life in a barrage of bullets and water pistols.”

“True, but I mean it very seriously, Danno. I don’t know how I could’ve helped Avery through everything without you.”

“Anytime, man, anytime.”

Steve took a deep breath. He was about to initiate the first offensive strike, “Danny, I wanted to ask you something.”

Danny inclined his head towards Steve, encouraging him to continue. “I wanted to ask you if you would consider being Avery’s guardian, you know, if I was ever deployed again.”

Steve watched Danny take a sip of his beer and think over what Steve had just asked. After a few moments, Danny turned towards Steve. “I would be honored.”

He could feel tears starting to gather in his eyes, blurring his vision. He blinked them away, hoping to hide them from Danny. He wasn’t sure he could speak just then so he simply nodded his head in thanks.

Steve wasn’t sure if Danny saw the emotions in his eyes, but if he did, he respected Steve’s pride and didn’t mention it. Instead, Danny steered the conversation in a new direction, a direction, unfortunately, that Steve would much rather ignore, but felt it only fair to follow after asking Danny for such a big favor.

“So, you haven’t told me much about Avery’s mother.”

“No, I haven’t. She’s not my favorite topic in the world,” he couldn’t avoid the cynical tone in his voice.

“Well, I won’t pry if you aren’t comfortable.”

Steve shook his head, downed the rest of his beer, and leaned towards Danny, “No, it’s only fair that I tell you about Gwen, especially after asking so much of you just a few minutes ago.”

Danny gave Steve a reassuring look and Steve looked out over the ocean as he began his story.

“I met Gwen while I was in BUD/s, you know the SEAL training program, during an unauthorized trip off base. My buddies and I got into a little scrape at a local bar; I ended up with a beer bottle thrown at my head and a huge gash on my forehead. We couldn’t exactly go back to base and have them stitch it up since they would then know we were off base when we weren’t supposed to be. So we went to the local ER. Gwen was the nurse who helped take down all my information, cleaned the blood off of my face and then explained to me the wound care after the doctor finished with the stitches. She was cute and flirty; I had spent the majority of the previous six months of my life seeing no one other than the guys I was training with, so I was enjoying the female attention. She put her phone number on the sheet with my care instructions, listing it as integral to my well-being to call her.”

Danny scoffed. “You suck.”

Steve just grinned and continued. “Anyway, it’s pretty much your typical story. I fell hard and fast, met her off base every chance I got – which wasn’t often – and talked to her whenever I had phone privileges. We had been together for about a year when we found out she was pregnant; it was a month before I was set to move to my first SEAL unit. We talked about it and decided that she would move to Virginia Beach with me, we would get a place to live, and we would take it from there. We knew it wasn’t what we had planned, but we were still happy if not a little too naïve to realize what this would mean for us. I’m not sure if she ever fully grasped what it meant to be with a SEAL. I tried to be honest with her about what my job would entail, the long missions, the lack of communication while I was deployed. I tried everything in my power to prepare her, to warn her that there was a chance I might be gone during most of her pregnancy and that I could miss the birth of our child. She was only a few months pregnant at the time, and she just waved me off saying she was strong and independent and would be able to handle anything without me. If I only knew how it would turn out.”

Steve ran his fingers through his hair and over his face as he stood up. He walked towards the torches that were lining the lanai, pulling out the lighter he kept in his cargoes – for emergencies, of course – and lit each one, attempting to get his breathing under control. He had never told the whole story to anyone, and he was finding it difficult to relive such painful memories. After composing himself, Steve sat back down and opened the new beer Danny had placed in front of him.

“I was called up on my first mission when she was six months pregnant. I had to leave in the middle of the night. I wasn’t allowed to wake her or tell her anything about where I was going. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and I left.”

Steve rested his elbows on his knees, looking at the floor because he was unable to look at the sympathy he was sure had settled itself onto Danny’s face.

“Five months later I arrived in Germany and there was a message telling me I had a two month old daughter. I tried to call Gwen, but she never answered. Maybe I should have known then, that everything was going to change, but I was just so happy to be going home to my family. When I arrived stateside a week later Gwen was there at the airstrip, holding this small bundle in her arms. Since there was no communication whatsoever when I was deployed, I didn’t even know we were having a girl, I didn’t know what she looked like or how big she was. I didn’t even know her name.”

“Gwen didn’t tell you that you were having a girl?”

Steve shook his head. He wanted to look up at Danny, find reassurance in his eyes, but Steve couldn’t bring himself to look at the pained expression he knew was gracing Danny’s features. Steve knew it would be his undoing.

Danny swore under his breath, and Steve continued, “When I saw my daughter for the first time, I don’t know, it was like this light settled in my chest and started to warm my whole body. She was this beautiful little girl, all pink and squishy looking. I could hardly take my eyes off of her, but I looked up at Gwen, to ask if I could hold her. That’s when I saw the look in her eyes and I knew right then that she was leaving.”

Danny gave Steve a sad smile. He knew what it was like to see that look in a woman’s eyes, the look of desperation and a need to leave the life she’s found herself in.

Steve took a deep breath and continued. “She didn’t say much. She handed Avery to me, said she was glad I was back safe and that she wanted to introduce me to my daughter, Avery Lynne McGarrett. I don’t know why it was so important to me, for Avery to have my last name, but it was. She told me that Avery was born on May 4, 2005. As I looked into Avery’s big green eyes, Gwen said she was leaving. I looked up at her, confused and scared; I had no idea what I was going to do without Avery in my life. Gwen picked up a large bag from the floor and turned to walk away. It was then that I realized that Gwen was leaving me and Avery. All I could think of was how could she leave her own child behind. I yelled at her, well, at her back but I don’t even remember what I said exactly. All I remember is her turning around and the look in her eye – determination – as she said ‘Sorry, Steve,’ and continued walking away. I haven’t heard from her since.”

“I hope I never meet this woman. I’m not sure I would be able to control myself long enough to not strangle her. Who leaves their child?”

Steve shook his head, “I don’t know. I was so lost. I had no idea what I was going to do. There I am standing on a military airstrip, just having spent months away from home, wearing my fatigues and holding a little baby. I was alone, very alone at that moment. I looked down at the beautiful baby that had fallen asleep in my arms, and I knew that I needed to pull it together for her. So, I made my way back home, put her in her crib, and spent the rest of the night drinking Longboards and trying to figure out what I was going to do. I had a weekend mandatory respite before I had to report back to duty Monday morning. Honestly, that weekend I had no idea what I was doing. I had missed all the parenting classes, so I could barely put Avery’s diaper on in the right direction. It was sad. On top of the constant crying, no sleep, spitting up everything I tried to feed her, Avery had a fever. So there I am sitting in the ER of the base hospital, looking like death warmed over, cradling my crying infant against my chest. I think the nurse took pity on me because she took me in sooner than I expected, and gave me the number of a woman who lived near me. She said it was the number of a Navy wife who would love to help give me some pointers and watch Avery while I was working. Louise was a godsend. For the following week she watched Avery while I was at work, and then taught me everything she knew about kids at night.”

“She sounds like a great woman.”

“She really was. She even watched Avery when I was called up on my next mission. I honestly don’t know what I did to deserve such help. But, anyway, when Avery was six months old, I had a two week leave, and I brought her here to Hawaii to live with my father. My relationship with my father was strained, you know, because he had shipped Mary and me off to the mainland after Mom’s death. So, I was expecting to have to do nothing short of groveling to get him to agree to watch Avery. But, surprisingly, he agreed right away. To this day I don’t really know why, but I think it was his way of making up for not being there for us when we needed him after Mom’s death. So, for the next five years I lived in Virginia Beach and Avery lived here with my Dad. I would come to visit every chance I got and I sent videos and letters and e-mails, even before Avery was old enough to read or watch them. I did everything I could to show her that Daddy loved her. When my Dad died, I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t want to leave the Navy, but I didn’t have anyone else to watch her when I was gone. Then, the Governor offered me this job, and I took it, transferring to the reserve SEAL team stationed at Pearl.”

Danny didn’t respond right away, instead he took a sip of his beer, watched the moonlight glisten off the ocean, and turned back towards Steve. “I couldn’t imagine going through that. I thought Rachel divorcing me and moving Grace to Hawaii was bad, but at least I had the ability to move here and be with Grace as much as possible. I can’t believe Gwen did that to you.”

“The worst part of it is that I would have married her too. I would have done anything for our family to be together. Looking back, I’m a little glad that I didn’t have to make that mistake because it never would have worked. In the end, I think Avery’s better off in a non-traditional family surrounded by people that love her than in a traditional family that’s enveloped in hate and anger. But, she will never have a mother. That’s something I will never be able to give her, and that’s hard.”

“Damn, man, I can’t even begin to imagine that feeling,” Danny shook his head, leaning his elbows on his knees as he took another drag of his Longboard.

“You know what the worst thing of all is though,” Steve asked, “That I won’t ever be able to get the moment of Avery’s birth back. I will never be able to see that, witness her first moments in this world. And the only person who could tell me what it was like left without more than an ‘I’m sorry.’”

Steve felt the tears stinging at the back of his eyes, begging to be let loose and fall. But Steve held his composure, too tough to let his defenses fall now. It was shocking, really, how easy it was for Steve to open up with Danny. For Steve, it had become second nature to hole up his emotions, seal them tight away from prying eyes, and appear as the strong Naval Officer he was. But with Danny, he was completely different. It seemed to be second nature for Steve to bear his soul, open his heart, and threaten to crumble into a heap of crying Steve flesh.

Steve had compartmentalized so many of his feelings surrounding Gwen’s departure and Avery’s early years. He had hidden away those feelings, repressed the memories, and otherwise avoided thinking about it. But with just a simple comment from Danny, a comment he could have answered with a simple ‘she was a nurse at a hospital I went to for stitches, she moved with me to Virginia after she found out she was pregnant, and then she left because it was too hard to be with a SEAL,’ Steve was opening up about every detail of the most difficult memories he possessed, including his many combat-related ones. No, Danny prompted and Steve handed him his heart on a silver platter, chains and all.

Steve felt Danny’s hand grab his own, pulling it off the table and holding it tight. With that small gesture, Steve felt his resolve dissolve as the tears began to fall freely from his eyes. Danny held on tight, telling him it was going to be okay, and sat with him until every single tear he had never shed had been expelled from his body.

What the men were unaware of was the small girl, who had made her way downstairs for a glass of water, watching them hold hands through the back door.


	9. You Are More Than a Saturday Night

Steve cursed his luck as he pulled into the 5-0 parking lot. Avery was in the backseat looking contentedly out the window, clearly excited about going to work with Daddy.

Steve had been striking out all morning. First, he woke up sweaty and hard with desire from a dream about his favorite New Jersey detective. If wet dreams about his partner weren’t enough, his sleep had been interrupted by the shrill ring of his cell phone. The person on the other end had been Olina, telling Steve she had come down with the flu and she was so sorry that she couldn’t watch Avery today. Though Steve knew that Olina was more than trustworthy, and that she would never fake an illness, it didn’t stop him from being terse with her on the phone. She had to be sick on the one Friday Avery had off from school the entire semester. What was he supposed to do with her now? He had to be at work in an hour and a half and he had no idea who he was supposed to call on such short notice and so early in the morning.

After running through every possible option while taking his shower, Steve damned it all to hell and decided that he was just going to have to take Avery to work with him, at least until he could figure out a better alternative.

He was not happy about this. He knew they didn’t have any active cases, but that didn’t mean something wasn’t going to come up, and he couldn’t exactly bring his five-year-old on a ride-a-long while they took down a human trafficking operation.

Avery, on the other hand, was ecstatic about this recent turn of events, babbling on and on to Steve about how excited she was to spend the day with him.

“I can’t wait to spend the day with you, Daddy,” Avery was barely able to control her excitement enough to eat her cereal. “I’m going to bring my G.I. Joe dolls. I think G.I. Joe will love to play in your office because it has all the boats.”

“G.I. Joe was in the Army, sweet pea, I’m not sure if he’ll be a huge fan of the boats, I mean ships.”

“Well, my G.I. Joes like ships because they are secretly in the Navy because the Navy is the best.”

“I can’t argue with you there. The Navy is definitely better than the Army,” he knew that he shouldn’t put biased ideas inside Avery’s impressionable mind, but making sure she knew the clear superiority of the Navy was, in his opinion, worth the potential lapse in parental judgment.

Steve was not an unloving father, so his heart did swell a little as he watched his daughter practically bounce herself to the moon with excitement at being able to spend time with him. He was not dense, though Danny tried to convince him often that he was, and he knew that as Avery grew up she would want to spend less and less time with him, so he should really take everything he could get now.

But Steve was also a realist and a SEAL; he always weighed all of his options and their possible outcomes. Today could turn out to be very uneventful. Avery would come to 5-0, sit in his office and play with her toys while he did paperwork. When the work day was over they’d come home, go for a swim, and have some dinner. However, the day could be a more regularly occurring day at the 5-0, and it could end in a drug bust, car chase, and grenade-needing fire fight. That was not something he was willing to let his five-year-old witness.

Steve turned back towards Avery, who was going on and on about what toys she was going to play with. “And I think I am going to bring my Barbies, my Ken dolls, and my Stacy dolls too because they will definitely love to play with the toy boats in your office even if G.I. Joe doesn’t.”

“No, Avery, you are not allowed to play with my toy boats, which aren’t toys; they are models of Naval ships and are not to be touched, understood? The last time you and Kono played with them I was lucky to get them back to a relatively clean state.”

Avery nodded, her excitement bubble shrinking a little, but she quickly perked back up as Steve instructed her to get her backpack and meet him at the door.

The McGarrett duo arrived at the H50 headquarters with only minutes to spare. Steve helped Avery out of the car, grabbed her bag of toys, and together they walked into the building. His team members gave him confused looks as he walked through the common area to his office with Avery in tow. Steve knew his face was exuding warning signs telling them to back off. Avery, on the other hand, was all smiles as she waved happily to her adopted family.

As soon as Avery saw Danny sitting at his desk, she pulled her hand from her father’s grip and ran into his office.

“Danno, Danno! I got to come to work today,” Avery smiled as she climbed onto Danny’s lap, “I’m going to help catch bad guys!”

“Oh, you are?”

“Mhm, I’m going to use all the super-secret ninja spy tricks Daddy taught me. He says I’m the sneakiest ever so I should be able to take down any bad guy, no problem.” Avery folded her arms in front of her and gave a short nod of her head to emphasize her point.

Steve poked his head into Danny’s office. “Sorry, Danno, hope she’s not bothering you.”

“Daddy, Danno loves me, I couldn’t bother him!”

Steve laughed, “Well, I know he loves you, what’s not to love?”

“It’s fine.” Danny waved his hand in Steve’s direction. “I just didn’t realize it was bring your daughter to work day or else I would have invited Gracie.”

“Oh, Daddy, why didn’t you tell Danno to bring Gracie?” Avery became seriously concerned. Her eyes started to lose their sparkle, her lips turned down, and she looked up at Steve with a look of pure sadness, clearly troubled that her best friend was missing out on what she assumed was going to be a fun day at Daddy’s work.

“It was very last minute. Olina called in sick this morning and I had no one else to watch her. So, she’s just going to have to play in my office,” Steve directed towards Danny as he moved forward, briskly sweeping Avery into his arms and making his way out of Danny’s office. “And you, young lady, can’t just climb up on people’s laps, okay? People don’t always like that.”

“Sorry,” she replied shyly, burying her head in her father’s shoulder. Her embarrassment didn’t last long, however, because soon she was grabbing her father’s head in her hands, ensuring she had his full attention, “Why didn’t you ask Danno to bring Gracie to work today?”

“Sweet pea, I couldn’t call Grace because it was really early this morning when I decided to have you come to work and I didn’t want to wake her.”

Avery nodded, eyes already on her toy bag by Steve’s office door, and pushed at her father to let her down. Steve happily obliged and followed her into his office to start on the mound of paperwork that he had let pile up. It was now at least a foot high; he really needed to discuss electronic case files with the governor. He pulled the first folder off the stack, and grabbed a pen to begin writing. As his hand was poised to start, he looked over to where his daughter was playing. He may have been cursing the bad luck illness that had befallen Olina earlier this morning, but in this moment, watching his daughter light up with joy because she was playing in her Dad’s office and nothing in her world seemed better than that, he was secretly thankful that his wonderful nanny had not been able to work today. He marveled at how lucky he was that the unfortunate twists in his life had given him such a wonderful little girl to watch grow up.

Steve looked back down at the papers in front of him when he caught sight of Danny through the glass walls of the 5-0 office. Danny was sitting at his own desk working diligently through his stack of folders, which was noticeably higher than Steve’s even though he knew Danny did paperwork every day. Steve marveled at the focus and determination Danny had for such tedious tasks. Steve didn’t have the patience to sit still for too long. Danny was right in his assessment that Steve gets antsy if he doesn’t have the opportunity to partake in a car chase, gun fight, or hand-to-hand combat. But Danny has the patience to sit and fill out the paperwork because he knows that without it criminals could walk free. Steve doesn’t want criminals walking free, either; he just doesn’t think sitting behind a desk wasting his time on paperwork is a productive way to ensure that. But, Steve is very thankful for all the work Danny puts in to make sure the paperwork is done correctly so all bad guys are in jail and all equipment requests are properly filled out so that they always have extra supplies of bullets, grenades, and K-Bars.

Steve noticed everything about Danny. Steve knows exactly how Danny runs his fingers through his hair when he’s thinking hard about something. Steve knows that Danny can’t function properly without caffeine in his system. Steve can always tell Danny’s mood based on the distance his tie is from the base of his neck – the farther away it is means the more stressed he is. Steve can bait Danny’s rants with a single glance or perfectly timed, ‘Book ‘em, Danno.’ Steve knows when Rachel has caused problems because Danny will spend the following day grumbling more than usual and banging his phone repeatedly against hard surfaces. It’s what he does and Steve doesn’t attempt to understand it, he just knows that’s how Danny will react.

Just as Steve was once again ready to start on his report, Danny opens the door saying they have a possible suspect to question in relation to an open investigation.

Steve nodded and glanced over at Avery chattering away as she climbs her dolls up the sofa and back down. What was he supposed to do with her while they went to question the suspect? He couldn’t exactly bring her along; their questionings almost always ended up in conflict, something he wanted to spare his daughter from. He couldn’t leave her alone in his office; his ships would probably never be the same.

“Kono can watch her,” Danny said, reading the expression on Steve’s face. Steve didn’t have to say a word, Danny just knew.

Steve grabbed his gun and badge, hooking them to his belt, and bent down to kiss the top of Avery’s head. “Daddy and Danno have to go talk to someone so we’ll be gone for a while. Kono is going to watch you okay, sweet pea?”

Avery continued playing with her toys, making no movement to stop. Steve took this as affirmation she was okay with the new arrangement.

“Let’s go, Danno.” Steve clapped Danny on the shoulder and headed towards the door. He was thrilled about needing to go out and question some suspects. He needed the excitement; paperwork just wasn’t cutting it.

“Steven, don’t you think you should tell Kono the plan, first?”

“Right.” Steve turned and walked in the opposite direction, knocked on Kono’s door and let himself in. “Can you watch Avery while Danny and I go question a suspect? She’s in my office playing with her toys. She has snacks in her bag if she gets hungry.”

“You got it, Boss.” The smile that graced Kono’s face had Steve on edge. That smile meant mischief.

“And no playing with the ships, Kono. It took me a week to fully clean out all the lettuce from the last time you and Avery decided to play Barbie lost at sea.”

“Boss, it wasn’t lettuce. It was seaweed.”

“Play with the ships and I’m not signing your request for a new grenade launcher.”

“Killjoy.”

Steve grinned and walked out of the office, reminding Avery one last time about his ships.

 

*H50*  
They were on their way back to 5-0 headquarters when Danny began the rant Steve had been waiting for.  
“Questioning, McGarrett?” Danny yelled, hands flailing about in front of him. He was so into his rant he never noticed the number of times his knuckles bumped against the roof of the Camaro or the glass of the window. Steve knew he was officially in trouble. “We were only there to question the subject, not get a knife tossed at our heads by one goon while another blew up empty crates by us. Do you see my face? Do you? Do you see your face? How are you going to explain that to Avery, huh? Are you going to tell her what really happened? That you insulted the suspect’s entire family, thus prompting him to fling a knife at us!”

Danny’s voice rose to a higher decibel level with each new sentence. “You are a walking death trap. You should come with a warning label.”

Steve smartly kept his mouth shut. In his defense, he hadn’t meant to upset the suspect; really, he didn’t. But he couldn’t help it. The perp called Danny an oompa-loompa. Danny may not have heard it, but Steve sure did, and Steve felt the need to beat the guy to a bloody pulp, which he refrained from doing, he might add, not that that would deter Danny’s rant any, but Steve would just like to make it known. Steve was defending Danny’s honor. If Danny was a girl he would be swooning at Steve’s feet. But Danny wasn’t a girl and he had no idea the guy even insulted him.

Steve considered mentioning it, but with one glance at Hurricane Williams he was fairly certain that telling him wouldn’t help his case at all but would most likely make it worse because Danny was, in fact, a man and did not need his honor defended, no matter how much Steve wanted to defend it.

Danny hadn’t stopped talking as Steve contemplated telling him about his undefended honor, “A warning label that would read: Danger: Walking weapon incapable of human thought, duck and cover when even mildly provoked.”

Steve put the Camaro in park and opened the door, slammed it shut, and didn’t wait for Danny to finish. He knew what he did was stupid. He knew that he would have to explain a lot to Avery and he wasn’t looking forward to doing that. He also knew that no matter how much Danny ranted, Steve would have done it all over again in a heartbeat, that’s just how much he loved Danny. And Steve protected the people he loved, whether necessary or not. He was a SEAL, that’s what he does.

“I wasn’t finished, Steven.”

“Oh, I know the end.”

“You know the end?”

“Yeah, you were most likely going to say something along the lines of: stupid ninja-freaking spy, can’t take you anywhere, we need to get you help in dealing with human beings. Am I close?”

“I hate you.”

“No, you love me.”

“Stupid, shit-eating grin,” Danny grumbled as he walked into his office and slammed the door; well acted as if he slammed the door since the 5-0 office doors didn’t actually slam.

Satisfied, Steve walked into his own office to find Avery and Kono wearing matching evil grins. Clearly, Steve’s day was not going to get any better. Kono winked at Avery as she walked out of the office. “I kept the lettuce in the kitchen this time.”

Avery giggled from beside Steve as she waved goodbye to Kono, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Steve didn’t want to know, right?

“Daddy what happened to your face? And your arms?” Avery looked up at Steve, her neck craned as far back as it would go, a calculating look apparent on her face. She was assessing his injuries and preparing to launch an attack on his person.

“Just got a few scrapes while Danno and I were out working. It barely hurts.” Avery continued to give him a look that clearly said she didn’t believe him for a minute.

“Sit over there, Daddy,” Avery pointed to the couch and Steve obliged; he couldn’t really say no even if he wanted to. Avery rummaged around in her backpack and pulled out her first aid kit.

She got to work quickly, using all of the first aid knowledge Steve had taught her when she started kindergarten. He knew that the teachers would help her if she ever got hurt, but he wanted her to be prepared. He also knew that he wasn’t getting away with ‘it’s just a few scratches’ because she was clearly intent on making sure every one of his scratches were cared for. So, Steve closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the couch. Steve knew exactly what Avery was using to clean and bandage his wounds. He had packed the case himself. He knew he was being covered in Barbie Band-Aids. At this point, though, he was just happy Avery wasn’t traumatized and happily fixing him up.

Danny walked in a few minutes later as Avery was covering the last of Steve’s gashes. She looked over and gasped as her eyes took in the injuries to Danny’s person.

“Danno, you sit right there next to Daddy, now,” she said sternly, steering him towards the couch by pushing the back of his legs in the correct direction.

Danny arched an eyebrow at Steve as he took in the numerous pink Band-Aids that were covering his arms and face. Steve shrugged and closed his eyes as Danny sat down next to him. Steve could hear Avery humming along as she got to work making sure Danny was okay. Steve’s eyes were closed, but he could feel how close Danny was. They were touching; their sides were right up against each other, their thighs and shoulders brushing ever so slightly. It felt good to have Danny’s body heat next to him and Steve felt himself relax further into his resting state. He did, however, stay alert enough to pay attention to Danny’s movements. Steve hadn’t completed his mission, and he was still trying to garner Danny’s reactions to being around him, touching him, and other moments that may have the potential for awkwardness. Danny had shifted a little after Avery pushed him onto the couch, but he hadn’t shifted away from Steve. In fact, he shifted in comfort, trying to find the perfect spot on the couch to relax as Avery bandaged him up. Steve noted happily that Danny had moved his body slightly closer to Steve’s and their hips were now touching as well.

It took every ounce of willpower Steve possessed to stop himself from reaching out and wrapping his arm around Danny’s shoulder, bringing him flush up against his side. Steve knew he had to take things slow, and didn’t want to push Danny away. So, Steve stayed silent and enjoyed the few uninterrupted moments he had pressed up against his partner.

“Danno, you really should make sure that you and Daddy are more careful,” Avery admonished.

“Why is it my responsibility to make sure Rambo over here doesn’t get hurt?”

“Because you love him, and because he won’t do it for himself, you know that,” Avery sighed as if this was the most well-proven fact in the world.

Steve’s chest vibrated with held back laughter as Danny grunted beside him, “Your father is a grown man who should have learned to take care of himself by now.”

“Yeah, but he hasn’t so maybe you should teach him Danno.”

Steve couldn’t resist opening his eyes to see the scene in front of him. Avery wasn’t looking at Danny, but was focusing on the gauze she was wrapping around his wrist a little tighter than was absolutely necessary.

“Fine, I will make sure he is more careful.”

“Do you promise?”

“I promise.”

Satisfied with his response, she sat back on her heels, admired her handiwork and declared, “All done.” She closed up her first aid kit, put it in her bag, and with one last critical look at the two men, went back to playing with her toys.

Steve looked over at Danny. Steve couldn’t help it, he laughed. There was Danny, tough Jersey cop Danny, sitting in his office with Barbie and Hello Kitty Band-Aids covering the gashes on his forearms and cheek. In addition, Avery had wrapped a particularly nasty cut on Danny’s wrist with lavender gauze. Steve knew he probably didn’t look much manlier because Danny was looking at him with a wide grin, trying to suppress what Steve expected was a great big belly laugh.

Danny shook his head at Steve’s face. Steve cleared his throat and looked away because he had been staring at Danny for much longer than could be deemed appropriate. Danny walked out of the office towards his own a few minutes later and Steve finally surrendered to the unfortunate call of his paperwork.

*H50*  
An hour later Steve threw his pen down in frustration, there was no way he could concentrate on the paperwork for another minute. He needed a walk, or a swim, or a nice round of hand-to-hand combat. He looked up towards Avery who was playing on the office floor. What could he say, watching her play was a lot more fun than paperwork, so he leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head, and watched.

Avery had a G.I. Joe doll, Ken doll, and two Stacy dolls lined up in front of her. For awhile he listened to her babble on about laundry, carpool, and swim practice. Okay, he surmised, she was playing house. The fact that the two “adults” in this scenario were men did not escape unnoticed by Steve, but he chose to ignore the fact for now. She continued to play; apparently the family was sitting down to have dinner. After the dinner was over, the two boy dolls were tucking the little girls into bed. After reading a bedtime story and kissing them goodnight, she had the two boy dolls walk out the “door” and shut the light. After they were in the “hallway,” they were kissing.

Wait, back up, they were kissing!! Warning sirens were sounding inside Steve’s brain just as the door to his office was opened. Transfixed by the scene playing out before him, Steve didn’t even glance up to see who had entered his office, in fact he barely even registered another presence in the office at all, but he knew it was Danny. Avery was making kissing noises as the two boy dolls pulled away from each other.

“I love you, Danno,” the GI Joe doll said in a poorly disguised Avery voice.

The other doll replied, “Danno loves you, Steve.”

Horrified by the scene playing out in front of him, Steve glanced towards Danny to gauge his reaction. What he saw shocked him. Danny was standing in the doorway, eyes never leaving Avery’s game, a look of contentment gracing his features. Danny had a small smile on his face and his blue eyes twinkled as if the stars were glowing behind them.

In that moment Steve had officially completed the reconnaissance portion of his mission. Danny was smiling at the small girl’s make-believe games, a make-believe game that was clearly based on her real-life desires. That was all the motivation and proof Steve needed to carry out the offensive portion of his plan.

“You know,” Danny started as he walked towards Steve’s desk, “Grace was playing a very similar game the other day.”

Avery looked up at the two men, a blush forming on her face as she darted her eyes back and forth between her father and Danny. Steve raised his eyebrows at her and she pretended not to notice. However, she was five and not the most subtle of beings. Her sideways glance towards Kono’s office was rather obvious. He knew letting Kono watch Avery or Grace at any point was dangerous to everyone’s well-being, he just hadn’t realized how much she had whispered in their ears.

“…so Rachel can watch her.”

Steve was so involved with his realization that Kono had been using his innocent daughter in her evil plans he hadn’t registered that Danny had still been talking.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“C’mon, SmoothDog, focus on me for one minute.” Gladly, Steve thought.

“Rachel offered to watch Avery the rest of the day and then have a sleepover with her and Grace.”

Steve couldn’t help the smile that was pulling at his mouth. This was his moment, his opening to put the plan into motion. Hiding the excitement bubbling just behind the surface, he replied, “That sounds great. Avery, do you want to go over Gracie’s house for a sleepover?”

“Yes, yes, yes!”

Both men laughed as Avery jumped, throwing one fist in the air in a celebratory fashion.

“Great, Rachel will be by to pick her up in about 20 minutes. She said not to worry about getting Avery’s things, they have plenty of stuff at their house and Avery will easily fit into Grace’s clothes.”

As Steve watched Danny move towards the door he saw his perfect opening begin to dwindle into nothingness, “Wait, Danno.”

Danny turned around, a look on his face that Steve couldn’t quite place. Annoyance? No, Danny’s annoyed face was always accompanied with words. Curiosity? No, but he was getting closer. Nervousness? Yes, that was definitely Danny’s nervous face because his eyebrows were scrunched up, but there was something else mixed in with the nerves, anticipation, maybe. Steve couldn’t be sure and tried to block the continued excitement growing in his chest.

“Come over for dinner tonight.”

“I’d love to.”

Steve didn’t miss the look of relief that flooded Danny’s face as he accepted the invitation. He also didn’t miss the look of satisfaction that Avery was sporting, no matter how sneaky she thought she was being.

Steve couldn’t help the happy dance he did in his head; tonight Danny was going to be his.


	10. All I've Ever Needed

After Danny left the office to bring Avery out to meet Rachel and Grace, Steve waited for what seemed like the appropriate amount of time, twenty minutes, before rushing home to get ready for dinner that night.

By using the last-minute sleepover as his opening, Steve had locked himself into only a few short hours to put together the night he had planned. Steve had been perfecting this plan for over a week, ever since Danny had admitted to missing his mother’s cooking more than anything. People say the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, and for Danny this was especially true.

Beyond the food, though, what Danny missed most about home was his family, and Steve was determined to show him that he had a family here in Hawaii. Danny was it for Steve, now it was time to prove that to Danny.

Steve rushed through the grocery store with military precision, stopped at the local farmer’s market, and bought dessert at a bakery. Steve considered getting malasadas as well, but he thought he might be getting ahead of himself if he planned for the next morning; he didn’t want to jinx it and all.

As Steve walked through the front door, laden down with his purchases, he glanced at the clock. He had exactly two and a half hours to cook dinner and get ready. He wasted no time getting the lasagna made and in the oven, adding some fresh onion and garlic to the sauce in an attempt to make it a little more flavorful than your run-of-the-mill jar sauce. He peeled and boiled the potatoes as he worked on chopping some zucchini, summer squash, and broccoli. The vegetables would be grilled right before Danny got here, but the potatoes were mashed, buttered, and creamed before they were also put in the oven to bake a little.

Now that dinner was well underway, Steve had exactly forty-five minutes to get dressed. No problem, he had this all under control. He was really proud of the spread he was able to put together under such a time crunch, but, standing in front of his closet he began to frown, the pride bubbling in his chest quickly dissipating. He didn’t know what to wear.

Ugh, I seriously sound like a girl, he thought as he let out a groan. It wasn’t that he was contemplating the pros and cons of each shirt; it was trying to find the right balance between his everyday work attire and his normal dating attire. This was a special night. Steve wanted it to be clear that it wasn’t just any other night where they kicked back with a few beers and steak on the grill. This was different, and he wanted to make sure that was very noticeable. However, he still wasn’t confident Danny’s reaction to his feelings would be positive, so he needed to make sure he had an out if that was the case. He needed to dress more presentable than his work clothes, but not dressy enough to be wearing his date clothes.

Okay, he was officially over thinking his wardrobe. This frantic worrying about all the small details needed to stop. Steve was not a swooning teenage girl, though the butterflies in his stomach and the giddiness he felt sure made him feel like a teenager. Giving up on finding the right level of dress, Steve grabbed one of his black t-shirts out of a drawer and put on a pair of jeans. He figured that a t-shirt wasn’t too dressy, but Danny would definitely notice that he wasn’t wearing his cargoes or swim trunks.

Just as Steve was pulling his shirt over his head he heard Danny walk through the door.

Shit!

“Can’t you ever knock,” Steve said as he jogged down the stairs, wanting to make sure to intercept Danny before he made it to the kitchen.

“Why would I change when you love me just the way I am,” Danny smirked as he held up the six-pack of Longboards he had brought with him.

Steve’s breath caught in his throat for a moment, Danny’s love comment throwing his concentration, but he used the momentary lapse in his ability to communicate to notice that Danny was not wearing a tie.

“You aren’t wearing a tie.”

“As much as you think I have some sort of unhealthy obsession with ties, I do not, I repeat, do not wear them on my off-hours unless the situation warrants wearing one. So, no, I’m not wearing a tie. Though, you dressed up so maybe I should have, too.”

Steve felt the heat rising up his neck, “I’m not dressed up Danny. I threw on jeans. The last time I checked jeans weren’t considered dressed up. In fact, I think most people call them casual.”

“Yes, normal people wear jeans casually, but you, Steven, are not normal. So, in your twisted world jeans are dressy, cargoes are appropriate work attire, and swim trunks are casual.”

“Swim trunks are casual; they are comfortable, isn’t that a necessity of something being casual?”

“Swim trunks are meant to be worn in the water. Swim trunks are not appropriate to wear as pants in any other given situation.”

“Danny, we’re in Hawaii, everyone wears swim trunks.”

“That’s because everyone here spends most of their time in the water. Why, I have no idea, but they do, so in that instance swim trunks are appropriate.”

“Whatever.” Steve didn’t think arguing about swim trunks was the best way to start off this evening, but he was hoping the rant would have thoroughly distracted Danny from his observation that Steve was more dressed up than usual.

It didn’t work.

“So, why are you dressed up again?”

“Um, ah, I was hoping if I put on jeans I might get a respite from your constant grumblings about my clothing choices. Apparently I was wrong.”

Yes, Steve thought, good cover.

“Okay,” Danny drew out as he walked past Steve towards the kitchen. Apparently Steve wasn’t as convincing as he thought he was because he sure didn’t miss the eyebrows Danny raised in his direction.

“I’m just going to put the beer in the…” Danny reached the doorway and stopped suddenly causing Steve to bump into his back. His eyes gazed over the food and ambiance in the kitchen. “What’s all this, Steven?”

“I wanted to do something nice for you. You know, to say, ah, thanks for all you’ve done with Avery and stuff.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck. He had planned out an elaborate cover story about being thankful for helping with Avery, bringing Gracie into Avery’s life, and being a constant presence for her. But now that he was faced with actually telling Danny, the cover story seemed to fall flat and sounded ridiculous.

“Well, um, thanks,” Danny said as he shifted from side to side. Steve, noticing what he perceived as Danny’s discomfort, mentally groaned, this is really not going well. He took the beer from Danny’s hand as a distraction from the palpable awkwardness that had fallen upon them.

“So, I just have to finish grilling some vegetables and then we can eat,” Steve said as he moved past Danny towards the lanai, keeping his eyes firmly locked on the glass door, not glancing in either direction.

Danny just nodded his head, still looking around the kitchen at the set table, the bread in a basket, and actual glasses sitting by the plates. Steve watched Danny sniff the air a little bit, clearly recognizing the familiar smell of his favorite dish.

“You made me lasagna?”

Steve’s hope buoyed a little bit as he heard the obvious sounds of a smile in Danny’s voice. “Not just any lasagna, Danno. I made a really special one.” Steve poked his head around the glass door and grinned at Danny. Score one for Steve. Danny’s heart is directly attached to his stomach.

“I’m sure it’s great, McGarrett, but I doubt it’s any more special than my mother’s lasagna, which is what I want to have as my last meal on this earth.”

“I will keep that in mind.”

“You better because with the way things are going in my life, I’m sure yours will be the last face I see before my untimely demise.”

“What makes you think that seeing my face before you die means your death is untimely?”

Shit. Way too close to real feelings there, Steve, pull yourself together.

For his part, Danny just gave him a quizzical look and sauntered over to the oven, pulling it open and letting all of the wonderful smells of bubbling cheese, marinara, and beef waft into the kitchen. “Heaven. This is my heaven.”

“That’s a pretty good heaven,” Steve said as he walked inside carrying the platter of vegetables and placed them in the center of the table. Yes, he was insisting they actually eat at the table. If they ate at the table it was almost always the one outside, but tonight was different. Tonight was special.

“A pretty good heaven for me, yes, but there is not enough access to AK-47s and other forms of automatic weaponry for you to be blissful for all of eternity.”

Steve watched Danny, a serene look crossing over his face as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. And Steve could see the memories of a family night in Jersey play out behind Danny’s closed eyes – Mama Williams working tirelessly in the kitchen to put together her most prized dishes, the men sitting by the TV cheering on a Yankees game, and the kids seated all around playing games while intermittently asking their fathers questions about baseball. A faint smile found its way onto Danny’s lips as he opened his eyes and looked intently at Steve.

Steve felt his heart jump into his throat as Danny held onto their connection. Steve’s mind had gone gooey and before he found himself able to stop, he uttered, “You’d be there and that’s all I need for eternity.”

Mentally slapping himself as the words escaped his lips, Steve broke eye contact with Danny by turning around and walking outside to ensure the grill was off, even though he knew it was. He couldn’t bear another minute in the kitchen with Danny, the air around him suddenly feeling stuffy and suffocating. Deep breaths, McGarrett, he ordered himself. Damage control, how can you cover that miraculously disastrous slip-up?

Steve’s mental acuity wasn’t up to its usual standards; his typical awareness of his surroundings lapsed as Danny came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder without him even noticing that Danny had followed.

“Thanks for inviting me over for dinner,” Danny said as he edged around Steve’s form so they were standing face-to-face. “It was a really great gesture. And now I’m officially starving so I’m ready to try this supposedly very special lasagna, though I highly doubt its ability to defeat Mama Williams’ famous recipe.”

Steve felt the air return to his lungs and the constant ache in his heart whenever Danny was around begin to throb. Steve stood in awe of Danny’s uncanny ability to diffuse the tension of any situation with just a simple sentence. Danny comforted Steve’s nerves in ways Steve never thought possible. And with the thought of Danny understanding him better than anyone, Steve followed Danny into the house and served him dinner.

“Steven, this tastes oddly familiar.” Danny was staring at the lasagna hanging off his fork.

Steve tried to hide the grin tugging at the ends of his mouth, “It’s lasagna, basic lasagna, of course it tastes familiar.”

“No, no,” Danny shook his head violently. “This isn’t just normal lasagna. It has a hint of wonderfulness that no other lasagna has ever reached other than my mother’s.”

Steve sat in silence, waiting for clarity to dawn on Danny. One, two, three…

“Oh!”

There it is.

“You made my mother’s recipe.”

“I did,” Steve didn’t miss the look of gratitude Danny was sporting.

“How? Why?” Danny spluttered along, eyes not leaving the lasagna on his plate.

“It’s your favorite and I wanted to say thank you.”

“Regular lasagna would have been just as satisfactory.”

“But I wanted to make your favorite.” He chanced a look at Danny across the table. His palms were starting to sweat and his heart was beating wildly in his chest. They were reaching the pinnacle of the evening, the moment of truth, he could feel it. His mind was having more and more trouble blocking out the pleas from his heart.

“Wow, no one has taken this much time to say thank you.” Danny put the forkful of the lasagna into his mouth, eyes closing as he savored the familiar taste of home, “Mmm, just like Mama used to make.”

“Danno…”

Fear griped his mind as Steve pushed himself away from the table. He couldn’t do this, he really couldn’t. His partnership with Danny meant everything. How could he be so stupid as to jeopardize the best thing in his life because he selfishly wanted more? He didn’t stop to glance at Danny’s shocked face as he walked as fast as possible, without actually jogging, towards the edge of the water.

The sun was beginning to set behind the dark expanse of ocean stretched out in front of him. The orange hue of evening had settled upon the beach, enveloping Steve in the warmth of its rays. A deep breath of salty air gave Steve clarity as he felt Hawaii wrap her arms around him, holding him tight like a mother comforting her son. Steve’s beating heart began to settle as the heat of the dying sun took Steve away from reality and into a place of bliss.

“Steve.”

And then reality came crashing down. The feelings of rejection, pain, and fear crushing their way through Steve’s already tainted soul, lodging themselves inside his breaking heart.

“I’m sorry, Danny.”

“For making my mother’s lasagna?”

Steve couldn’t look behind him. He couldn’t see the look of pity that was sure to be held firmly in place on Danny’s face. Steve didn’t respond; he couldn’t. He couldn’t bring himself to say another word, fear gripping him as he felt Danny move closer.

“It was delicious, Steve, really. I really appreciate the gesture.”

Steve continued to keep his gaze locked firmly on the breaking waves in front of him. If he looked at Danny now he would pour his heart out and there wouldn’t be the chance to take it back.

“It was more than just a thank you, wasn’t it?”

Danny’s hand had found Steve’s shoulder, but he didn’t pull to turn Steve around. He continued, “When Rachel and I were dating I was always the one to plan the special things. She said it was my job as the guy in the relationship.”

Steve wanted the sand to open wide and swallow him whole.

But the earth didn’t move and Danny continued talking, “It feels different being the one wined and dined.”

A fiery pit in hell sounded a whole lot better than standing on the beach with Danny as Danny betrayed all of Steve’s deepest secrets.

“I’m flattered, really, but you didn’t have to.”

Here it comes, the kind rejection. Because this is Danny, and no matter how repulsed he is by Steve’s feelings he would never reject him with anything but kindness. Steve wished Danny would scream, yell, and swear at him. It would feel better; Steve could handle that better.

“Because you don’t feel the same.” Steve sighed, “I know, Danny, you don’t have to explain.”

Danny laughed.

Why was he laughing? Here was Steve finally admitting his deepest, most strongly guarded secrets to his partner and Danny was laughing at him. Steve thought he knew Danny, and as much as he thought a mean Danny would make the blow easier, it didn’t. Seeing Danny act in a way so contradictory to his normal behavior made Steve shudder with unhappiness.

“You are such a clueless goof, you know that, right?”

Steve couldn’t help it, he turned around. He knew that seeing Danny laughing at his darkest secrets was bound to sting, a lot, but Steve was apparently a masochist and looked at Danny even as his brain warned him not to.

Danny looked, well, breathtaking. There wasn’t another, more manly word to describe the way the last vestiges of sunlight glowed brilliantly gold against his blonde hair. Danny’s hand hadn’t left Steve’s shoulder and for a moment they stood there in silence, both barefoot on the beach, water lapping at the hem of their pants, the sun the only thing privy to their exchange.

Danny’s hand wound its way down to Steve’s, lacing their fingers together. Steve was preparing for the worst, and so he didn’t register Danny’s fingers tangled in his own until, “I’ve felt the same for a long time.”

Steve was sure he had heard Danny wrong. Danny could not be standing in front of him, holding his hand, telling him he felt the same. Right?

“You still don’t believe me, do you?” Danny moved closer to Steve, his other hand wrapping itself around Steve’s neck, pulling him down.

Steve felt the warmth from Danny’s breath as his face inched closer, lips glistening as his tongue swept across. And then their lips met, briefly, and it seemed as if his world had slipped back onto its axis, that Danny was his gravity, keeping him grounded to the spot.

The kiss was short, done before it really got started. But, it was enough. It said everything Steve wasn’t sure how to put into words and everything Danny could have put into too many words.

“Do you believe me now?”

Steve nodded. His mouth was still incapable of forming coherent sentences. He could still feel the ghost of Danny’s lips pressed against his and he didn’t think before greedily leaning back for more.

*H50*  
Their second kiss felt as if it lasted only a few seconds longer than the first, but it was longer and more daring. Steve’s tongue prodded Danny’s mouth open a little before darting inside. Danny tasted like tomatoes and the sun; his warmth was everywhere.

Danny pulled back first this time, slightly out of breath, “I’m not some freaky fish-man who is trained to hold his breath for unfathomable lengths of time.”

Steve smiled as he leaned his forehead against Danny’s, “There are lots of things that my breath-holding capabilities will sure help with.” He pressed his lips against Danny’s once more, pushing forward so their bodies were flush against each other.

“Mind. Gutter. McGarrett,” were the only words Danny was able to get out before Steve’s mouth was on his once again.

After a minute Steve pulled back. He wasn’t a lovesick teenager who was desperate to get laid. He needed to take this slow. He needed to make sure Danny knew, without a doubt, that Steve meant a lifetime not a one-night stand.

“You do know that all you had to do was say something, right? You didn’t have to make dinner or plan this whole big gesture to tell me how you feel.”

Steve shrugged as he pulled Danny down onto the sand, “I wanted you to know this was different.”

Danny sidled up to Steve’s side, his arm resting on Steve’s bent knee, “Different than what?”

Steve’s armed snaked around Danny’s side, pulling him closer, “Than Catherine or any of the other people I’ve been with.”

“People?”

“Yes, people. I’ve been with other guys.”

Danny just nodded his head and looked towards the ocean.

“But Gwen was the only person I was ever in a relationship with, and frankly, looking back, it wasn’t much of one anyway.”

“I’ve never been with another guy,” Danny’s ears turned pink and he didn’t look at Steve.

Steve reached his other hand around and pulled Danny’s face towards his, “That’s okay. I want to take this slow. I’m in this for the long-haul, though for the life of me I don’t know why listening to you forever is something I would want in my life.”

Danny laughed. “I don’t really do one night stands very well, anyway; I’m much too clingy.”

Steve laughed and brought his head down to kiss Danny again. “You, clingy? I don’t believe it.”

“If you keep kissing me like that I’m pretty sure I can get used to being the girl in this relationship.”

“I am never going to stop kissing you so I sure hope you are comfortable in that role.”

“Let’s just make one thing clear, McGarrett. If you ever mention, to anyone, the fact that I just admitted to being okay with being the sappy, clingy one of this relationship I will make sure you never enjoy anything that follows this line of kissing.”

“Duly noted,” Steve murmured before he went in for another kiss. Now that he knew what Danny tasted like, he couldn’t get enough. He wanted, needed more. He was like an addict struggling for his next fix, an alcoholic with the burning need to feel the crisp, stingy sensation of burning liquid as it entered the back of his throat.

As the first sparkles of the stars reflected off the ocean, Danny became more comfortable in Steve’s exploration of his mouth, and even darted his own tongue in once or twice to memorize the way Steve tasted. They pulled back, gasping for breath, lips swollen, eyes locked on each other. Steve guided Danny down so they were lying in the sand, hands groping each other’s sides, grasping at each other like at any moment everything might disappear and they wanted to be sure to remember this feeling, wrapped together in each other’s arms.

Steve felt his desire getting stronger, and he could feel Danny’s peaked interest as well. And as much as Steve’s body wanted him to push it further, he pulled back. They had all the time in the world; this time Steve wanted to take it slow.

He sat up, pulling Danny upright next to him, “I think we should go inside.”

“Um yeah, okay,” Danny wasn’t able to meet Steve’s eyes.

“Danny, we aren’t going to do anything you aren’t ready for, I promise. You and me, this is it for me, babe.” Steve brushed his lips over Danny’s and got to his feet, brushing sand off his pants.

“Okay.”

Danny followed Steve back into the house, “So should I leave now or…”

“I would love for you to spend the night, just sleeping, I promise. But, I understand if you want to go home.”

“My apartment sucks.”

Steve laughed. “Yes it does.”

“But kissing, we can do more kissing,” Danny’s innocent question made Steve groan for more, but he wanted Danny to feel safe in this new relationship.

“Always kissing, Danno.”

Danny grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him towards the stairs, “Well, what are you waiting for then.”

*H50*  
Avery waved goodbye to Rachel as she walked up the steps towards her front door. She knocked and waited for her Dad. She was happy as a clam; fresh from her very best friend’s house after a sleepover. After knocking another three times, McGarrett’s weren’t known for their patience after all, she grabbed the key from the hidden rock her grandfather had shown her when she turned five. She turned and waved the key towards Grace’s Mom, showing her that she was going to go inside.

“Sweetie, maybe I should come in with you. I need to make sure your Dad is home before I leave.” Grace’s mom had gotten out of her car and was walking up the steps.

“Daddy’s here. His truck is in the driveway. He’s probably outside swimming since Danno’s car is here too. Danno only comes this early when Daddy needs him to watch me,” Avery explained, shrugging her shoulders as she walked into the house. Rachel followed behind her.

Avery looked through the kitchen and out to the backyard, but there wasn’t any sign of her father. She turned towards Rachel, “I’ll be right back. I’m just going to check upstairs.”

Rachel nodded, “I should probably come with you.”

Avery hurried up the steps and pushed open the last door on the right at the end of the hallway, Rachel not far behind. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting to see, maybe her father oversleeping or in the attached bathroom taking his shower.

What she did not expect to see was Steve and Danny tangled up in each other, sheets twisted between them, sleeping soundly.

She broke out into a huge smile and jumped on the bed, right in the middle of the two men, “Good morning, Daddy and Danno!”

Steve and Danny jerked awake as they rubbed sleep from their eyes, realization dawning on them as they determined the compromising situation they were currently in.

“Uh, good morning Avery,” Steve said as he moved to sit up against the head board, untangling his legs from Danny. He’s not embarrassed, per say, but his daughter finding him in bed with Danny was not exactly the way he planned on telling her about their relationship. And laying half naked, in bed, next to Danny was certainly not the way he expected to tell Rachel about their relationship, either.

He opened his mouth to try and explain, but Rachel, wide-eyed and gawking, walked back out the door without a sound. Steve heard the slam of the front door and the obvious turn-over of an engine kicking into life.

Undeterred, Avery snuggled herself between the two men, putting her legs under the covers too, “Daddy, did you sleep well last night?”

“Very well, sweet pea.”

“Good. I told you that Danno would help you sleep better.”

“You did,” Steve laughed as he glanced over at Danny who was smiling at him above Avery’s head.

Avery turned towards Danny, “Danno, thank you for keeping my Daddy company while he was sleeping.” She wrapped her small arms around his middle and he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“My pleasure, munchkin.”

Though having a heartfelt discussion in bed wasn’t exactly what he had in mind, Steve figured this was as perfect a time as any to have the relationship talk with Avery. “Danno’s probably going to be here a lot more often, sweet pea.”

“I know, Daddy. It’s because you love each other.”

Steve laughed, “Yes, we do.” He took a minute to look at the smile on Danny’s face.

“And we love you so much, too, Avery,” Danny said as he looked down at her.

“That’s right, we do. We both love you very much and that will never change, no matter what.”

Avery nodded her head. Steve continued, “But, some other things are probably going to change a little.”

“Like what?”

“Well, Danno’s going to sleep here sometimes, and he’ll probably come to your swim practices even more than he already does. He’ll eat dinner with us or go swimming at the beach with us. He’s going to be around more often, Gracie too.”

“But, Dad, that’s not really any different than it is now.”

Both men laughed as they realized how right she was.

Danny clarified, “You’re right, it will be very similar. But now your Dad and I will maybe hold hands sometimes or kiss each other sometimes, to show that we love each other.”

“So, you’re going to act like other kids’ parents?”

“Yeah, we love each other just like other kids’ parents.”

“So does this make Danno my new mommy,” she asked with big eyes.

Steve laughed as Danny scowled at him over Avery’s head, “Something like that, sweet pea. He will love you just like a mommy, but he’s going to be your other daddy and love you just like I do.”

“So I have two daddies now?”

“That’s right.”

“Does that mean Danno is going to help me practice swimming too because that’s what daddies do?”

“If you really want me to help you practice swimming, Avery I would be happy to,” Danny said, he couldn’t really say no to the cute, unassuming little girl even if he did despise the idea of entering the ocean.

Avery’s arms wrapped tight around Danny’s waist, “I’m so glad you’re my family, Danno.”

Steve smiled down at the other occupants of his bed. It seemed like only a short time ago he had flown back to Hawaii feeling lost and alone. But, here in this house, in his bed, he had the family he had longed for, all the love he needed, and that would always be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel is already in the works for this story! So stay tuned :)
> 
> Here is a summary of the sequel:
> 
> Danny and Steve have grown into a family over the years, but what happens when someone shows up and threatens everything they love? Will they fight to keep their family together or accept defeat and watch it be torn apart?


End file.
